Super-Couple Begins
by viridianaln9
Summary: Batwoman did not believe in emotions, but Brianna Wayne in a way did. She regrets meeting the Boy Scout known as Superman not because he is a bad person but because he challenges everything she is determined not to feel. But then she also meets Clark Kent and things are about to get complicated. Tied to Mistletoe Love. FemBatmanxSuperman
1. The Meeting Pt1

**Super-Couple Begins **

Summary: **Batwoman did not believe in emotions, but Brianna Wayne in a way did. She regrets meeting the Boy Scout known as Superman not because he is a bad person but because he challenges everything she is determined not to feel. But then she also meets Clark Kent and things are about to get complicated.**

Note: **Okay, so this will be one-shots and not be in exactly the normal form if you guys have read my other story BFFSB then just like that story is full of one-shot this will be the same thing. I hope you guys liked the story, in a way you already read Mistletoe Love than you know, what happens here, this one-shots are the way it happened to the before and the after's. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice, or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couples Begins **

**One: The Meeting Pt. 1**

Something Batwoman knew very well was that a bored Joker was a terrible Joker. She had been waiting and Alfred would say that she should take some time off because the Joker would come out when he wanted to have fun. She only knew he was the reason an emerald necklace had gone missing, she only got a piece of emerald that fell from the scene and was going to look for some evidence there.

"Alfred, I need to look for that crazy clown." Brianna told Alfred.

"You have not rested and all the major villains are in Arkham as of now even Harley Quinn." Alfred said. "May I remind you Miss Wayne you have a Charity Ball and business dealings in Metropolis."

"Damn I forgot about that." Brianna said she completely ignores the look from Alfred telling her that it doesn't matter that she is a grown woman; he will clean her mouth with soap.

"I'm afraid it cannot be moved." Alfred tells her, which is code for _'You're going.'_ Even if she didn't want to.

"When's the flight?" Brianna asked.

"In three hours." Alfred said leaving before Brianna can tell him anything. Brianna just groans and she will never in the world admit to have done it in the first place.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Lex was in his office hearing the insane clown of Gotham. He didn't even know how the man came in but the fact that Mercy was knocked unconscious because of a joy buzzard was something he could blame.

"Come on Lexy, the Boy Scout made a fool of you and I want to make my Batsy miss me you know jealousy makes the heart grow fonder." Joker said to Lex.

"You can't even take out a mere mortal in a Halloween costume and a woman to be exact." Lex told him and Joker pulled him closer by the lapels.

"There is nothing mere about that mortal." Joker told him. Lex looked at the craze clown and wonder if he should actually waste his time with him. But he could use him.

"Fine." Lex said. "But I cannot be connected to any of this and the alien is mine."

"Fine by me Lexy, fine by me, I just want to have some fun." Joker said. "Maybe lured my beautiful Batsy here with me can you imagine."

"I prefer not to." Lex said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Did you guys hear, Gotham's Princess just got to Metropolis." Cat said.

"What?" Clark asked.

"Brianna Wayne, Smallville." Lois said.

"Oh." Clark said, in his mind flashed the woman he kissed on Christmas a few months ago and he tried not to blush. _'She doesn't remember you.'_ He thought.

"Yeah, I wonder if she is going to take Lex on that date, you know like she dated Colonel Rhodes a few months ago." Lois said and Clark tried not to frown.

"You don't even know all the details Lane." Cat said. "She went on a double date as in her and Toni Stark with Colonel Rhodes." Clark got up and went to deliver his paper he didn't want to hear that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna was finally in Metropolis and she was trying not to think about everything that could go wrong in Gotham. She just had to keep her eyes out and not worry. Her phone rang and she did not want to answer it.

"Brianna Wayne." She says.

"Ah, Brianna its Lex." Lex said.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asks.

"I was thinking we could do lunch." Lex said.

"I do have to get ready for the party." Brianna tells him.

"It's just lunch and we can talk about the party." Lex says. Brianna doesn't want to do it, she rather get beat by Bane but she knows that she has too.

"Alright." She says.

"Great." Lex tells her. "Mercy will pick you up in a few hours." He says before hanging up.

#

When Brianna got to the restaurant Lex was already waiting for her and they sat down on the outside of the restaurant taking the fresh air and it was something nice, it certainly wasn't Gotham that was for sure.

"I hope you had a nice flight." Lex tells her.

"It was nice." She tells him.

"Excellent." Lex tells her and he begins to talk and Brianna tries to pretend that she actually cares, but at the same time paying attention to anything that he could say that would be important for her. She doesn't have to worry because Lex is really full of himself and talks all the time.

"The military liked my designs and I might even beat Stark on this particular contract." He tells her. Brianna clenches her hand under the table into a fist but there is not emotion in her face.

"That's very nice Lex." She tells him. He suddenly grabbed her hand and Brianna tried not to hit him.

"Brianna I was wondering we must attend the Ball, how about we…" he didn't get to finish when suddenly guns were going off.

"Helloooo!" the voice said and Briana froze, she knew that voice too well.

"What is that bloody clown doing." She heard Lex whispered. Everyone seemed to be in shock at seeing the Clown Prince of Crime in Metropolis of all places.

"Metropolis Fat Cats I just wanted to have fun." Joker said and looked around before he spotted Brianna and came forward.

"Oh my… my, what is Gotham's Princess doing out of her Kingdom?" he asked her. Brianna tried to get out of his grip but he just got her tighter and they were very close to the railing. "Enjoying your time out."

"Let me go." She tells him.

"Oh, such poor choice of words." He tells her and she is pushed off the rail, she falls and she is kind of shock so she lets out a small scream. She looks for any ledge so she could hold on but she has to remember this isn't Gotham and this place has no ledges. She is waiting for the impact when something catches her and she feels strong arms around her. She looks up to see the most expressive blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Are you okay Miss?" Superman asks and Brianna looks at him, of course she knew who he was, she had been keeping tabs on him.

"Yes." She told. Superman was surprised to see Brianna Wayne had fallen from the building. He could hear people cheering for him for the catch.

"I'll get you back to your date." Superman said.

"Pfft…stupid Lex and don't want to date him." came out of her voice so softly that Superman couldn't help but smile. He arrives and puts her gently on the ground.

"Superman." He hears Lex.

"Mr. Luthor." Superman says.

"Where's the Joker?" Brianna asks.

"The clown and his band left." Lex says and Brianna narrows her eyes a bit. She turns around and looks at Superman.

"Thank-you." She says.

"You're welcome be careful." Superman tells her before leaving.

"I suppose this is over, I really need to go and rest." Brianna says turning back to Lex.

"That's alright Brianna, that clown had to get in our way." Lex says and Brianna has already seen something fishy there.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna was able to make it out of the first party because she had been thrown out of the building and people could say that she was shocked out of her mind. But it also gave her time to actually go and check on what the Joker was doing. Alfred had already called her to make sure that she was fine and not harmed at all.

#

She was on the roof of Metropolis moving around and making sure she wasn't seen by Superman of all people. She was going to the dark side of Metropolis she knew that even Superman could not clean all this town of the mess.

She landed in one of the shady clubs in town. She looked inside and saw the entire gang there it would be easy for her to take them down. She picked out the snitch faster than anyone. She went down and everyone began to run, but she was only focused on one of them. As the rest of the thugs spread out, she grabbed the snitched.

"W…what are you doing here?" the thug asked while Batwoman had hand around his neck.

"What is the Joker doing here?" she asked in such a low voice that made the thug shivered by the coldness of it.

"I….-_cough_-do...don't know he just came, I don't want anything to do with that crazy clown." He told her, she released his neck a bit. "But if you give me some incentive maybe I can give you answers…" he said and looked at her up and down. Batwoman glared at him so hard that he backed down.

"You better tell…" she began just to be interrupted.

"I won't have vigilantism in my town, get off him." she heard the voice and punched the thug in the stomach before turning to Superman.

"You'll get rid of me, when I get the Joker." She told him.

Superman had not seen the hero of Gotham at all. But he had heard of her and he didn't like her tactics. He tried to see through her mask when he saw nothing, it shocked him, it showed and it cause Batwoman to smirk.

"Can't see under can you?" she asks him with her hands crossed.

"Ho…" he didn't even know how in the world he could ask that.

"I have my secrets Superman, just like you have yours." She told him. "Now I want the Joker back in Arkham and I will get him." she told him.

"I will get to him first." He said.

"Good for you, just don't think that only because he is a clown he isn't dangerous." She said. They both heard the thug wake up and Superman turned, seeing the thug move away and he turned back to see that she wasn't there anymore.

"Where did she go?" he asked no one.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna kept asking the same question in her mind. _'Why didn't she put a tracker on Superman?_' she could have it would be easy. It may have been the fact that if he couldn't have seen under the mask because of the lead, he could have ripped the mask off her and he didn't. But at the same time she saw that she could use that as her advantage later. She heard her fax and moved to see what the message was and what she saw froze.

The message was from Lucius and it was telling her that the emerald diamonds that had been stolen a few weeks ago, and the small piece that fell off had come back with results and the results were frightening not for her for someone else. She grabbed her cell-phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, Miss Wayne I assume you got the results." Lucius tells her.

"Yes, I did Mr. Fox are you sure these are the correct ones."

"I'm very sure I examined those three times to make sure there was no mistake on them."

"Very well, thank you Lucius"

"You're very welcome Miss Wayne." Fox told him and hung up. Brianna put her phone down.

"Kryptonite." She said. Now she knew the reason for the Joker to be here, not only that but she was really sure that he was working with Luthor. She had a feeling she knew, how it was going to be done too. There was going to be a parade in Metropolis in two days and she needed to stop it before the Joker tried anything big.

#

Clark went into his room and wondered about Batwoman. He couldn't see into her mask and she had given him a warning. He knew about the Joker, but he knew that Gotham just liked to talk so much about their villain's he didn't think the Joker would be much of a problem.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Some of these scenes were inspired by World's Finest the TV movie which I don't own. Don't forget to review.**


	2. The Meeting Pt2

**Super-Couple Begins **

Note: **Hi, guys! I am glad that you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank **_**Animefreak1145, Artemis Persephone Jackson, DixieGrayson and angelvan105 **_**for the reviews. Now I hope you guys like this chapter. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice, or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Begins **

**Two: The Meeting Pt.2 **

Brianna woke up early in the morning and she knew she would need to keep her eyes open for the Joker. But the first thing she had to do in the morning was go to charity events all day and she liked doing those.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Alright, are you ready Smallville?" Lois asked Clark.

"Yes, Lois." Clark told her.

"Good because I heard that besides old boring Luthor, we are going to have Wayne and Stark here three terrible people if you ask me." Lois told him and he could hear the bitterness there, he wonder if it had something to do with the fact that Toni Stark and Brianna Wayne wouldn't give her or anyone else that much of an interview.

"They are not terrible; well I don't think Toni Stark and Brianna Wayne are." Clark said.

"Please, they party all the time, don't care for anything that happens in their cities and just care for the publicity of it." Lois told him.

"Don't you think your being harsh?" Clark said.

"Not at all." Lois said. "Brianna Wayne is…" Clark was about to stop her when he saw someone fall and he grabbed them easily; he looked down to see blue eyes he knew very well.

"Oh, thank you." Brianna said, now the fall had not been a rouse, Brianna had actually fallen trying to get the heck away from Luthor, now she was staring into the blue eyes covered in glasses of a man in a rumple suit. She would just have thanked him but she recognized him, and if the image of a kiss from a Christmas party and a dance come to mind she holds in her blush.

"Y…you're welcome." Clark told her.

"Still shy, I see." Brianna said with a brilliant smile and she hears someone clear their throat, she looks to see Lois Lane standing there. "Hello." Brianna tells her putting a fake smile on and Clark notices very quickly.

"Miss Wayne, I'm Lois Lane of the Daily…" Lois stopped when she was interrupted.

"I love you articles you know, Alfred and I like to read them so filled with personality in them unlike the boring ones." Brianna said with a smile to Clark.

"Really?" Clark asked and Lois was fuming next to her.

"Yes, they're wonderful." She said, Clark was about to say something but he was interrupted.

"Oh Bri-Bri!" Brianna turned around to see Toni Stark coming their way.

"Toni." She said and the smile she sent the other billionaire was real Clark could tell.

"Finally I was looking for you, Pepper made me come and I was in the lab all day care to have fun giving to the people." Toni told her.

"Of course." Brianna said, even if Toni said with an attitude, Brianna knew that Toni liked to give to the people that didn't have anything since her mother tended to do the same thing.

"You're reporters, Toni Stark is the name." Toni told both of them. "Now I am going to steal Brianna."

"I guess it's time I go, I hope to see you again Clark." Brianna said stretching her hand and Clark took it and shook it, he knew that Brianna would have a strong grip and warm, they might have lingered a little and he hoped no one had noticed. Brianna and Toni left and Clark was rounded on by Lois.

"You've met her before, where?" Lois asked.

"A party it was a small conversation." Clark told her. He was not going to tell Lois that they had kissed.

"Man, maybe you could get an interview and we can prove to the world that…"

"No, now let's go do our job." Clark told her and moved leaving a pretty shock Lois standing there.

On the other side of the room Toni was holding onto Brianna.

"So, what do you think of the Man of Steel?" Toni asked.

"Why?" Brianna asked.

"Bri, the man saved your life." Toni said. "I saw on the TV, JARVIS gave me the fee."

"He's nice, helped me from falling off a building thanks to the Joker."

"Wait is that crazy fucker is here!" Toni asked.

"Toni! Yes he is." Brianna said, Toni looked at her and Brianna knew what her friend was asking and Brianna gave her a subtle nod. Brianna sometimes was thankful, Toni found out about her being Batman by mistake or mostly because the woman is a genius and has known Brianna since she was four and the other was five.

"Good." Toni told her. "So, the ball who are you going with?"

"No one." Brianna told her.

"Oh yes you are we are going to be dates." Toni told her.

"People are going to talk."

"It's going to be great." Toni told her and Brianna smirked. "So, the reporter was cute."

"Toni!"

"What you were flirting?"

"I was not." Brianna told her.

"Yes, you were, now let's go see what baldy has planned." Toni said.

"Okay." Brianna said.

"Did you puke after the date with baldy?" Toni asked.

"Toni, let's go."

"Fine, you party pooper." Toni told her.

Clark tried not to blush because he heard some of that information even if he tried not to, and he had to smile too. He looked up to pay attention to Luthor who was talking on the podium for the show.

"Ladies and Gentleman we are here to help the children of Metropolis…"

Suddenly there was a huge explosion that had everyone screaming.

"Hello…I come with presents for all of you to help the kiddies." Joker yelled. Clark moved and he went get his clothes ready. Brianna looked at Toni who nodded at her; they had to move so she could get her outfit.

Superman came to the room and people cheered.

"Oh fly boy I have a friend here, who wants to say hi." Joker said with a maniacal laughter, he was going to take out the kryptonite but something else happened. Superman was punched in the face by a janitor who did damaged and Superman was surprised for a bit until he saw that it wasn't just a janitor but Metallo as he ripped his chest out and showed him the Kryptonite.

"Metallo." Superman said.

"In the flesh." Metallo told him.

"That was not in the plan but isn't it great while you have fun I'll get the money." Joker said. Superman was sent flying when the fight when outside Joker was about to get the money and he looked at Lex who was the only one left in the room.

"What are you thinking?" Luthor asked.

"What I'm just having a little fun, that tin-can was not my idea."

"Of course it was not."Luthor told him.

"Oh Lexy your giving me butterflies." Joker told him.

"Just finish the plan." Luthor told him.

#

Superman was in the dumpster and he was getting beat pretty bad, Metallo was going to punch him again but this time two batarangs came and stuck to his arm blowing it up. Standing in-front of him was Batwoman.

"What?"

"I told you not to underestimate the Joker." Batwoman said and threw a few more batarangs.

"I don't need your help."

"Of course you don't, do you want to keep being punch in the face." Batwoman asked him and moved out of the way as Metallo was coming for her. She threw three batarangs two that Metallo blocked and one that landed right where he had the Kryptonite making fall out. She moved and got the kryptonite out of the way and Metallo was going after her but since she moved fast, Superman pushed him and threw him into the container mashing the two plates together to put Metallo in-between.

"Where is the Kryptonite?" Superman asked her. Batwoman gave him the Kryptonite in the lead box.

"You might want to be careful with that." She told him.

"What are Joker's plans?" Superman demanded of her.

"I don't know." She told him and the glare she gave him made him calm down. "But when I find out, you will probably be in the center of it."

"But you know…" Superman looked up from the box and Batwoman was gone. "How does she do that?"

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna was in the ball and she knew that for some reason the Joker was going to hit there and she was ready. Toni had been warned and was going to help her which again she thanked the fact that Ton knew about her extracurricular activities.

Clark was looking around, he was supposed to do a paper for this party, but his mind was on the Joker, but mainly on Batwoman that woman that confused him more. He looked around and his eyes landed on Brianna, the woman that entrapped him the one he wanted to know more about.

"Mingle, Smallville." Lois told him, she looked beautiful in a purple dress; he would have stared at her if he hadn't turned and saw Miss Wayne in a blood red dress strapless and hugging her curves to the ground, around her neck a beautiful necklace of pearls, she took his breath away.

"I…I will." Clark told her.

"Earth to Smallville…" Lois said and turned around to see Miss Wayne and she felt a little jealous at that. "Clark!" she said and blushed when a lot of people turned to stare.

"Lois not so loud." Clark told her. Clark looked up again to see Miss Wayne was with Miss Stark and they were smiling at each other as old friends, if the research was true, then that was the case.

#

As the night progress nothing was happening and Brianna didn't like that at all, she knew that Lex and Joker were planning something but she didn't know what. She moved around the room and Lex was coming her way and she wanted to groan, why couldn't he go and bug Toni, she looked for Toni but she was flirting with some guy-model. She moved around looking for a disordered suit and grabbed the hand when she found him.

"Care to save me one more time Mister Kent?" she asked.

"Um…sure." Clark told her and he hid the smirk that wanted to come to his face when he saw Lex move out of the way in annoyance.

"I hope I am not interrupting, I can give you an interview if that will help." Brianna told him.

"It's alright Miss Wayne, you don't have to do that." Clark told her. "I'm glad to help."

"Brianna."

"Clark then." He told her. They continued to dance around the room and both were smiling at each other, Clark almost faked tripped a bit and Brianna chuckled a bit, which surprised her because that was not supposed to happen at all ever. They both fell calm for some reason.

They would have continued to dance if it wasn't for the explosion that shook the building. Clark moved to cover Brianna immediately.

"Clark!" she said.

"I'm alright." Clark told her.

"Bri?" Toni asked and moved to them. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I think I might have hit my head a little bit." Brianna said.

"We'll go outside, have you checked out." Toni told her. "Thank-you." Clark helped her up and they looked at each other.

"Bye." She told him.

"Bye." He said and left.

"Totally flirting."

"Shut-it, Toni let's go." Brianna said.

#

Superman was the first to appear and Joker had Lois.

"Ah, Blumderman is good to see you." Joker said.

"Let Lois go." Superman said and he went just to see Luthor's robots near and punching him they shouldn't have hurt as much but his saw that in their fist were engrave with Kryptonite bits.

"You like, my newest best friend got them for me." Joker said and pointed his gun to Lex and let Lois go and she screamed, Superman was going to go even if he felt week, when he heard a noise and Batwoman came up to the building to kick Joker away. Lex made the way of running away from the scene.

"Lois." Superman asked Batwoman.

"She's in the ground." Batwoman told him.

"Aww, you missed me." Joker said with glee getting up.

"You're going back to Arkham." She told him. Batwoman began took the robots that had kryptonite engraving on their fist and pushed them out of the place. Superman was getting the other robots and they began to work together.

"No….no." Joker said and suddenly large helicopter came and he jumped to it. He threw marbles and Superman looked at them.

"You got to be…" they exploded.

"I told you to stop underestimating him." Batwoman told him.

"I didn't…" Superman told her, he checked around to see if anyone was left in the building before the explosion shook it and Superman grabbed onto Batwoman and they went after the Helicopter.

"Land on, the helicopter opening." Batwoman told him.

"Alright." He said.

They landed together and Luthor is standing there and he looked as if he is the victim.

"He kidnapped me." Luthor told them.

"Is that the reason the robots are yours?" Batwoman asks.

"You traitor." Joker says and shoots him. Superman is able to put him out of the way and Batwoman battled the Joker, who seemed to be laughing.

"You missed me, you missed me, you were jealous of the Boy Scout." Joker laughed out loud. "Don't worry I'll get rid of him." and pulled out the biggest rock of Kryptonite form the necklace.

"Augh…" Superman whined and Lex kicked him off him. They were above the ocean and Batwoman grabbed the rock from the Joker after punching him and threw it out into the ocean, some of his marbles fell down and began to explode in the helicopter. The Joker fell off the helicopter laughing just as Batwoman captured him by the ankle.

"Get the pilot and Luthor out of here." She tells him. Superman moved and gets both of them and Batwoman sees another Helicopter and pulls out another grapple hook and wraps it around there and the helicopter moves toward the land, where the police are waiting for the Joker.

"I knew, I knew you'd come for me." Joker said.

"So I suppose I should thank you, I could have not done it without you." Superman tells her.

"I'm aware of that." She tells him.

"Well…it was nice meeting you I suppose-" He said looking at Luthor trying to explain his way out "maybe we can…" he turned around to see she was gone. He had a feeling that if he ever saw Batwoman it was going to be that way.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The next morning Brianna was eating breakfast getting ready to leave, when she picked up the newspaper and she shook her head at the article.

'**Superman and Batwoman: World's Finest' **

Brianna picked up her phone as it rang.

"Brianna Wayne speaking."

"Have you seen the article in the newspaper, Miss Wayne?" Alfred asked.

"Yes." Brianna told him.

"Interesting team-up don't you think?" Alfred asked.

"I suppose, I'm getting back to Gotham today." Brianna said.

"Very well I will make the necessary excuses." Alfred told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Some of the scenes came from World's Finest and The Batman which I don't own don't forget to review.**


	3. The Daily Planet

**Super-Couple Begins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Animefreak1145, and angelvan105 **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice, or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Begins **

**Three: The Daily Planet **

It had been a year since the team-up between Batwoman and Superman something that everyone in the world talked about. It was a bit annoying for Batwoman since everyone believed they were getting together romantically, which was not going to happen ever!

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The Daily Planet was having issues; Lex Luthor was putting so much pressure and doubt for the newspaper that it was affecting them. They were some of the people that had to be let go, since they had been bought by Lex and they would yellow page so much.

Clark sat in his cubicle and looked around; he was worried about the Daily Planet. He could hear the conversation around him as Lois and Jimmy were near.

"I think Luthor just wants to know who Superman is." Jimmy told him.

"What better way than to get rid of us?" Lois told them.

"We would have to raise money for it." Clark said.

"To save the Daily Planet we would need a major donation." Cat said coming in. "I think Luthor wants us in the dog-house so he can buy the Daily Planet and we can praise his all his bald glory."

"That or fire all of us." Jimmy said.

"I know if he does, he will be taking Lois out first for her involvement with the Man of Steel." Cat said.

"Superman and I are not together." Lois said even though she wished they were. Clark knew that Lois wanted something more with him, but he didn't want to, he feared that Lois would out his secret to the world.

"But you want too." Cat told her.

"What do you think we should do Clark?" Jimmy asked him.

"Don't try a bake sale Smallville." Lois told him.

"We just have to continue to work." Clark told them. "Keep the truths going to the masses?"

"That's very optimistic Smallville, but no one is going to come save us from this." Lois told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Miss Wayne did you hear of the trouble with the newspaper in Metropolis?" Fox asked Brianna as they were getting ready for another board meeting and really he was just doing time.

"I don't keep much taps outside of my city." Brianna told him. But Fox knew it was a lie, Brianna kept taps on every city.

"Well if you must know the Daily Planet is in trouble." Fox told her.

"Why?" Brianna asked surprised.

"Some law-suits from Luthor for making him look bad." Fox told her. She tried not to roll her eyes, she knew it had something to do with the fact that they told the world of what he did and kept the Man of Steel in a good light.

"Interesting." Brianna told him. Fox knew that she might do something, since she hated things like that.

"Very well, these are the new plans we are working on." Fox told her and Brianna looked at the plans.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The Daily Planet was really going through the ringer for the next two months and Clark heard that Luthor was going to buy the Daily Planet and he didn't want that. Clark had taken a week off to visit his parents to get away from everything trying to think what he would be able to do, since he was sure if Luthor got them that he would fire everyone and demolish the building.

#

When he arrived on the Monday to get the news, he saw that everyone seemed to be incredibly happy. He walked to his desk and looked at Jimmy.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, Clark you won't believe it." Jimmy said.

"What?" Clark asked.

"We got saved Smallville." Lois told him.

"By Luthor?" Clark asked.

"Seriously, Smallville, do you honestly think we would be this happy if it had been Luthor, not that the new owner is any better." Lois said.

"Who bought the Daily Planet?" Clark asked.

"Brianna Wayne, she apparently like the articles of the Daily Planet so much, she couldn't see it gone." Lois said with a roll of her eyes.

'_I love your articles you know, Alfred and I like to read them so filled with personality in them unlike the boring ones.'_ Brianna had told him almost a year ago and it popped into his mind.

"That's good, right we won't have trouble from Luthor." Clark said.

"Of course not, if he doesn't want trouble with Wayne Enterprises, since he is trying to get into the owners pants." Lois told him, Clark tried not to glare at that.

"I wonder if she is going to come." Jimmy asked.

"Oh please she must be out with the new flavor of the week." Lois said with a roll of her eyes. she had a feeling it had something to do with what she told Clark a few months ago in that charity party.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna was currently in Europe and she had taken Alfred's advice and had gone to have some fun, since her current date wanted to go to a restaurant she didn't know the reason she told him about the circus. She knew she should go to Metropolis to get a tour of the Daily Planet which she bought, she knew it was the right thing to do and she could get news about the Man of Steel faster without really needing to worry.

She was excited as her date and herself arrived at the circus since they arrived early since they were able to go backstage before the show.

"Ah, Brianna come meet the owner of Haly's Circus, Pop Haly." Her date told her and she looked at the older man.

"Hello, is nice to meet you Mister Haly, this place is incredible." She told him with a soft smile.

"Is nice to meet you as well, Miss Wayne." Haly told her.

"I cannot wait to see the show, the last act seem really interesting." Brianna told him.

"Do you wish to meet the main stars?" Haly asked her.

"Is not too much trouble I wouldn't want to bother them?" Brianna said.

"Not at all, Miss Wayne come." Haly told her and showed her his elbow. Brianna looked around as they were taken to the trailers and she saw the door open for a large man with dark black hair come out, she could tell he was of Romanian heritage, he had large emerald eyes.

"John, come meet Miss Wayne she wishes to meet you and your lovely wife." Haly told him.

"Oh, hello Miss Wayne, I'm John Grayson…ah here come the light of my life." John said and out of the trailer came out a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and robin colored eyes.

"John." Mary said and walked over. "Hello I'm Mary Grayson, you must be Miss Wayne, and I hope you enjoy the show tonight."

"Oh I hope that too, I cannot wait to see both of you preform." Brianna said. "I hope I'm not being rude, but how long have you too being together?" even if she had never felt it, she could see the love and devotion on their faces.

"Not at all, we've got married five years ago." Mary told her with a smile.

"Well let me extend my late congratulations you two make a lovely couple." Brianna said with a smile.

"Thank-you, Miss Wayne." John and Marry told her.

#

Brianna cheered with the crowd as she saw John and Mary Grayson fly in the air, it made her forget a bit, they looked like bird in the sky.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself Brianna." Her date told her.

"I am." Brianna said and this time she was not lying.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Okay so before you guys asked John and Mary haven't got their little baby that is going to be later of course but I wanted Brianna to meet them before. So don't forget to review.**


	4. The League Pt1

**Super-Couple Begins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Animefreak1145, and angelvan105 **_**for the reviews. Okay so these chapters will be influence by the episodes of the 'Justice League episodes 1-3 Secret Origins' except it will have some changes since the founders will not be like in the Cartoon but like in Young Justice so that means John and Hawkgirl and Wally will be replaced for Hal, Barry and Aquaman. Also I will only be focusing on Batwoman and Superman okay. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice, or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Begins **

**Four: The League Pt.1 **

Batwoman looked at one of her companies the one in Metropolis someone was messing with the space and exploration parts of the company and she didn't like it, she had already checked Stark Industries which Toni was in the war showing off her weapons s she didn't have to worry much since Stane was a poor substitute. So she was going to break into this facility to see if she could get anything. She broke in and looked inside; she could see the scientist left after one of the scientist invited them to a party. She kept looking and she suddenly heard them talking in a different language and moving somewhere else and her eyes went wide when she saw one of the scientist move the large container as if it was nothing when she knew it was heavy.

She saw them take something out and they walked out of the building and her eyes went into slits. She followed them up and went up to the satellite where they put the large black weaponry he was sure.

"I'm sure that modification is illegal." She told them and threw rope to wrap them in. she jumped on them dropping them down and went to fight the woman, she did not expect the woman to actually know how to fight and the scientist which she was already doubting they were since she saw the two male scientist skinny up and get out of the rope, she wondered if they were a bit like Clayface, they came to fight her and they threw her off before she got back up and ready to fight.

"Need a hand?" she looked up to see Superman flying there.

"Thanks but I can handle this." she told him.

"They don't look so tough." Superman told her. they were going to fight when he felt someone in his brain and he fell down, Batwoman looked behind her as Superman fell and she went to help him, when she saw the larger of the scientist pressed the button and she was sure it was a bomb and she put Superman's arm around her shoulder before they both went down and she had her grapple gun but the blast took them both down and they went rolling down the hill.

Batwoman looked at the explosion and she saw the three scientists get up and their bodies were twisted in odd angles and how they began to fix each of their body parts like nothing. They walked into the forest and one of them winked at her; she grabbed her arm since it got hurt with the rolling down the hill.

"Ugh…" Superman said, Batwoman turned around and looked at him. "What happened?'

"You tell me?"

"I don't know….i saw images they were so intense and then, that's all I remember." He told her.

"Obviously they didn't want to leave evidence behind." she told him as they saw the building.

"Miss Wayne is not going to like it." Superman said.

'_No she is not.'_ Batwoman thought.

"What's this all about?" Superman asked her.

"Over the past few months I've detected several security breaches in our global deep space monitoring network."

"And no one's claim responsibility?" Superman asked her.

"No…there's more to this than meets the eye." She told him.

"I would like to stay and look into this but I'm expected back in Metropolis."

"Another key to the city?" Batwoman asked.

"Here…it's a signal watch call if you need anymore help." He told her and left, Batwoman looked at the watch and just put it in her belt it might come in handy later.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Six months passed since the night and Batwoman was worrying not only because of people messing around with the_ 'Global Deep Space Monitoring Network' _also because her the one person in the world she could call her Best Friend was missing, Toni Stark had gone missing and everyone was assuming she was dead, something she herself didn't agree with. Superman was doing Nuclear Disarmament thanks to the proposition of Senator Carter-they had used Toni's disappearance as an excuse to take out weapons-so she had two things to worry about. Both things didn't feel right at all.

#

Clark was watching TV seeing the reactions of the world and he smiled before he turned it off and went to sleep. As he closed his eyes, he got the same images as before and he screamed in pain. He got up and gasped. He got up again and went to kitchen to get a cup of water to drink. Once he was done, he went to the bathroom to wash his face to get the sweat off him. Just was he splashed the water to his face he heard a beeping sound and he knew it too, he got ready and went out to find the person.

#

He arrived inside Star labs to see shelves dumped on a body and he saw the black glove of Batwoman there.

"Oh, no." he said and began to moved them away, when he saw.

"Batwoman." He said and grabbed her in his arms; just as he did a light came in through the windows. He got out with her on his arms and saw the meteorite, he heard Batwoman groan and he looked for help, he found an ambulance.

"Medic, Help her." he told the nurse.

"What happened?" the nurse asked him.

"I don't know." Superman said and went to fight the thing that popped out of the meteorite. He grabbed the guards and went to fight it, just to be dropped to the side. Batwoman had gotten up and went to her Bat-plane.

Superman and Batwoman began to work together but the thing was pretty strong and they were trying to keep it in one place, but it shot beams out of its eyes. Batwoman knew it had something to do with the things she saw. Batwoman shot another beam and saw Superman leaving.

"Where is he going?" Batwoman asked and continued to fight the alien, when the other planes came and she turned her plane around to look for Superman because something was wrong, Superman did not just leave like that.

#

When she arrived to the government base, she saw that it was destroyed and some things were taken out, she was really hoping that Superman was not going rogue because that is what she needed at the moment. She went inside the building and looked at Superman taking down the door.

"Hold it, Superman destroying government property isn't your style." She told him and knew because he gave her that lecture a year ago.

"See for yourself." Superman told her, they walked inside and Batwoman began to see the monitoring system as if they had someone in there, Superman broke the door. They walked in and saw the alien strapped there.

"What is it?" Batwoman asked trying to know if it was a threat.

"Mankind's only hope." Superman told her as he broke the guy free. "He's been trying to reach to me telepathically and once the message came through, I came here to set him save him."

"What's he doing here?" she asked, the alien looked up and at her.

"The invasion." That thing popped into her mind and she didn't like it at all. "I tried to warn you but I was trapped and imprisoned here, they wouldn't listen."

"Big surprise." She told him.

"I see you do not trust me perhaps this will help." He told her and changed before her eyes with a dark suit and a blue/black cape. "I am J'onn J'onzz." He told her stretching his hand but she did not take it.

"Don't take personally, she doesn't trust anyone." Superman told him.

"A wise policy." J'onn told her.

#

They walked out together, Superman telling J'onn that they would call the Leaders so they could tell them.

"Stop right there Superman, your trespassing on Government property." The soldier told him, Batwoman didn't like it. "Our orders are to keep that freak here."

"Wait, I can vouch for him." Superman told them. "You must let us go."

"I don't think so."

"But the world is at stake here."

"Exactly, you won't make it out of here alive." The man said and they all turned into white looking glop aliens, Superman, Batwoman and J'onn backed away.

The fight began and Superman was taken down, Batwoman threw an explosive batarang and a smoke bomb to help J'onn who had been hurt.

"I'll cover you, get out of here." Superman yelled at her. Batwoman got the plane ready and she flew with J'onn sitting behind her. She crossed and bypassed many of the aliens attacking some. It wasn't until one of them shot her wing and they were going out, that was until a green light too it's place.

"You called me?" Green Lantern told them. He lowered the plane down, both he, J'onn and Superman went to take down the rest of the aliens. Batwoman threw batarangs to the aliens coming her way. They were able to fend them off.

#

"Okay, so you're real." Green Lantern asked Batwoman, just as Superman was fixing her Bat-plane.

"Yes." Batwoman said.

"You're not going to suck my blood are you?" Green Lantern asked her.

"No." Batwoman said. "Are you done?" she asked Superman.

"Yes, it's all fixed."

"Wait, so it's true you two are a thing?" Green Lantern said to Superman and Batwoman, both of them looked at him and shock.

"Hmm…we are not together." Batwoman said. "Now if we get back to the matter at hand I would appreciate it, J'onn where are they going to attack next?"

"Metropolis seems to be the center of attention." J'onn told her.

"Then that is where we are going, if we are going to stop this invasion."

"Who died and made you Queen?" Green Lantern asked. Batwoman ignored him and climbed into the plane.

"She's right we need to stop this on the source." Superman said and both he and J'onn said.

"Seriously." Green Lantern said, he followed them to the Metropolis.

#

When they arrived the destruction was shocking but they went into battle. They had met a man who could control the ocean apparently he was the King of Atlantis. It was surprising for them, but the fight continued on.

Batwoman climbed on top of one of the spider like creatures-after her plane gotten hit again- and went to stab him in the eye with an explosive batarang., she went down and grabbed onto one of the buildings with the grapple gun. She landed next to Green Lantern.

"These things are too much." Green Lantern told her. Batwoman was fixing her grapple gun and was ready to go into battle again, when someone moved fast taking one of the creatures away from them.

"Wow, buddy of mine." Green Lantern said.

"I saw you needed help." Flash told him.

"You think, now I have the Queen of Darkness near me." Green Lantern said.

"Wait is that Batwoman?" Flash said.

"Yes, she is." Green Lantern. "But don't bother, she is…" he didn't get to finish as Flash moved to Batwoman.

"Hi I'm Flash, such a huge fan, Miss, Ma'am, Miss, Ma'am." Flash told her.

"I followed your exploits in Central City, you're doing a good job there." Batwoman told him, shaking his hand before going back into battle.

"Here comes a big one." Superman told them. Another attack was happening and this time a woman came flying out of nowhere.

"Who is that?" Flash asked.

"She's a rookie." Green Lantern said.

"Let's see what she can do." Batwoman said and they saw the woman take the alien down.

"Wow." Flash seemed that was it for now and everyone regrouped.

"Okay, we need to find a way to get inside." Superman said.

"Who are you?" Green Lantern asked. "We don't have time for rookies at the moment."

"I am Diana Princess of the Amazons." Wonder Woman said.

"Wait, you're not a myth?" Green Lantern asked.

"No, Thesmyscira is protected by the gods, I could not stand by when the land of man was overwhelmed with this and I could do nothing about it."

"It's a good thing you did; we need all the help we can get." Superman said. J'onn looked at them and he began to explain everything about the intruders of what he knew, it made all of the superheroes ache at the sadness of the tale.

"Alright, Batwoman, Green Lantern have any plans?" Superman said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

That's how everyone became separated trying to find a way inside of the building. J'onn, Batwoman and Wonder Woman were together trying to get into one of the fortress the one in Egypt.

"We cannot hide like cowards; it is not the warrior's way." Wonder Woman said. Batwoman was trying not saying anything at all.

"There is no way of getting inside." J'onn told them.

"Then we make our own." Wonder Woman said and went to take one of them on making them an opening.

#

Through the fighting, J'onn gave them the news.

"Aquaman and Superman are down." He said. Batwoman felt the blow when Superman was mentioned but she blocked it out.

"We continue on." she said.

#

They had the answer when they got attacked. They were blocked and J'onn got into the next part but soldiers were coming.

"Keep going." Batwoman told them.

"But?" Wonder Woman said.

"Go." Batwoman said. The door closed and they were shots there, Wonder Woman tried to go in there but it could not be done.

"We have to go in there; I will not let a sister in battle go alone." Wonder Woman said.

"Nothing can be done, she is gone." J'onn said.

"No." Wonder Woman said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. This also has a scene of Justice League: War which I liked. Don't forget to review.**


	5. The League Pt2

**Super-Couple Begins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**angelvan105 and Animefreak1145**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice, or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couples Begins **

**Five: The League Pt.2 **

Wonder Woman and J'onn had gotten back to Metropolis and had called in Green Lantern and Flash to return. They were seeing the world or the people freaking out and steeling the things from the stores breaking things.

"Maybe my Mother is right and men are savages." Wonder Woman told J'onn.

"Don't judge them so harshly, they are afraid." J'onn told him.

#

"Hey there some kids stuck here." A man said he was with his buddy trying to pick up some stone roof from blocking the door.

"Is this enough." Green Lantern asked as he picked up the roof.

"Thanks man." The man told him as he and his friend grabbed the kids to get out of there.

"Sorry, we had to help the civilians." Green Lantern said.

"Why did you guys call us back?" Flash asked them.

"Superman and Aquaman were captured and are trapped inside." Wonder Woman told them showing them the large machine that was drilling into the ground and throwing smoke to the atmosphere to bloke out the sun.

"Where's Batwoman?" Green Lantern asked. Both J'onn and Wonder Woman looked won.

"She was a great warrior."

"The Bat is gone." Flash said.

"We must keep going." J'onn said.

#

"Are we sure that they are still in there?" Green Lantern asked as they were on the outside of the machine. J'onn didn't say anything at all.

"J'onn." Green Lantern said.

"Yes, they are still there." J'onn said. "But we need to get them before the Imperium comes."

"Who is the Imperium?" Green Lantern asked.

"He is the supreme intelligence that controls these intruders on your planet." J'onn said and began to move.

"We are going to need a distraction." Green Lantern said.

"On it." Flash said.

#

The four of them were inside and they went to get to where Superman and Aquaman were at.

"They are behind that door." J'onn said. They saw two of the intruders there and J'onn turned into one before going to talk to them in their language. Just as they went o where J'onn sent them which was in the corner where Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Flash were, the aliens were about to shoot but J'onn went and phased through them with his hands and they both fell down knocked out.

"Okay is it me or did that creep you out too." Flash told them.

"We should get going." J'onn said.

The door was close and Green Lantern opened it by making a hole through the door. They walked inside the door and the three of them saw Superman and Aquaman hanging upside down knocked out and looking like vampires. Flash got close to Aquaman trying to get him down.

"No wait, something is not right." J'onn said all of a sudden and both Superman and Aquaman opened their eyes and they were red.

"What in the?" Flash said. They saw the door close.

"It's a trap." Green Lantern said as the hole he made was fixed, suddenly from the walls gas came out of nowhere knocking them down.

"Green Lantern use your ring." Wonder Woman said.

"I….I….can't concentrate." Green Lantern said suddenly they saw nothing but darkness.

#

"J'onn, J'onn, wake up!" Superman said. "You shouldn't have risked your life for us."

"Wouldn't you have done the same?" J'onn asked him. Superman was about to answer, he was also going to ask where Batwoman was.

"The earth's mightiest heroes." One of the aliens said and it turned into Senator Carter.

"Senator Carter?" Superman asked.

"Not really, the real Carter never made back from Mars."

"So you came here and made me help you weakened earths defenses." Superman said.

"You were so eager to help." The fake Carter told him. "Oh, he's here everyone bow down to the Imperium."

The ceiling opened up and down came a space-ship. Out of a space-ship came down an egg looking alien with the plum color and it had tentacles.

"J'onn J'onzz, it has been a long time since I've seen you." The Imperium told him and brought him up. "You defied us for centuries."

"And I would never bow down to you." J'onn told him mentally the Imperium grabbed him with his tentacles and got them inside his skin. Superman looked at head helpless like the other heroes as J'onn was electrocuted. Until he turned into his normal true Martian form, the Imperium grabbed him with his tentacles again and electrocuting him until he began to suck him trying to get him inside.

"Give it up J'onn." The Imperium told him.

"Never." J'onn told him.

"Let go of him you filthy…" Superman said trying to get out of his shackles.

"Realize you lost." The Imperium told him as he had already sucked J'onn inside of him and was electrocuting him.

"Have I?" J'onn asked him.

"What's that? Do I smell fear?" the Imperium asked. "What are you hiding, is this another of your Martian tricks." J'onn was fighting the pain until he turned into what the Justice League had looked at him as.

"Now!" he screamed. When he did there was an explosion and Batwoman was there next to the crystal and she stuck a device on it.

"It can't be." Wonder Woman said.

"I mentally shielded her, so she wouldn't be detected." J'onn told them.

"What have you done." The fake Senator Carter asked her as the crystal began to turn blue.

"I reversed the ion charge." Batwoman told them.

"Destroy the crystal." The Imperium ordered. The aliens began to hit the crystal.

"It's shielded." Fake-Senator Carter said as the blue light came out of the machine and it began to clean the sky, the sun began to come out through the hole the aliens began to get burns. J'onn pulled himself out of the Imperium and began to pull the Imperium until toward the sun.

"You live underground, shunning the light." J'onn said pulling him. "Why is it because it burns your putrid skin?"

"Eww…that is one bad burn." Flash said.

"Destroy them." The Imperium ordered.

Batwoman flew to Diana's side and she looked to Superman.

"Ultraviolet rays, they can't protect themselves from our sun's radiation that is the reason they wanted to block it." Superman smirked and used his heat vision to break out.

"So you found a weakness after all." Wonder Woman told her. Wonder Woman blocked on of the shots. Superman got out and went to pick up the floor to block the shots getting to them.

"We need to stop them." Superman said.

Everyone moved and began to break the roof to get more of the light inside the machine getting a lot of the aliens to burn out. J'onn kept pulling the Imperium toward the light but some of the tentacles were still in him and the Imperium electrocuted him with so much force that he knocked out.

The Imperium began to go back to his ship. The fake-Senator Carter began ran toward the Imperium. The Imperium back handed him.

"Get off me worm." He said and the fake senator burned into nothing.

Diana saw and grabbed her lasso letting it go until it grabbed the back of the ship and began to pull it down, but she was shot. Green Lantern moved and imagined a large hammer her smacked it down, just as Aquaman helped Wonder Woman pull down the ship. They crashed the ship to the machine.

Batwoman was fighting, when she felt the roof come down, she was about to move when the Flash came and grabbed her moving her to the other side.

"We already lost you once; we don't want to do that again." Flash told her. "We need to get out of here this place is going down."

"Not without them." Superman said pointing to the people in the cocoons. They grabbed opened them and grabbed them. Green Lantern and Superman took them out fast.

When they returned, Superman grabbed Batwoman, Green Lantern grabbed J'onn and Aquaman and Wonder Woman grabbed Flash getting out of the machine as it blew up.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Four months later the group had cleaned the streets from all of the aliens as they retreated away from the planet. The group decided to join on occasions their headquarters becoming a Mountain they hollowed out. The headquarters would be temporary.

#

Batwoman was on her computer when she got the news.

"They found her Miss Brianna." Alfred told her.

"Yeah." Brianna told Alfred, she had gotten a tip from one of her satellites finally and had given it to Rhodey to find Toni.

#

Toni walked to her home after the press conference.

"Interesting conference, Stane must be losing his mind." She heard and turned around to see Brianna sitting down on her couch.

"Bri, good to see you." Toni told her. "Heard about the group you joined."

"Part-timer." Brianna said, she didn't ask if Toni was alright because she knew that she was not, she had this look in her eyes, a haunted.

"Yeah right." Toni said and came to sit down next to her best friend. Toni grabbed onto Brianna's pinkie and she knew by that how broken at the moment Toni was, it had been something both of them had invented in boarding school to show the pain they were feeling. Brianna just stayed there by Toni's side as she just kept looking at nothing. Whatever Toni was thinking Brianna would back her up.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Several months later and the Watchtower was already in place. It was going to work as a warning system for them after Mount Justice had been attacked. Batwoman was on her computer when an announcement came on.

"_Now Miss Stark will be making a statement, she won't be taking any questions, Thank-you." Colonel Rhodes said. _

"This should be interesting." Alfred commented by her side.

"They always are." Brianna told him.

"_Been a while since I was in-front of you, I think I'll stick to the card this time." Toni told them making some of the reporters laugh. _

"_There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop." _

"You were." Brianna whispered.

"_I'm sorry Miss Stark, but do you honestly speck us to believe that was a bodyguard in a suit that just conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you…" Chris Evanheart said. _

"_I know that is confusing." She said. "It is one thing to question the official story and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero." _

"Way to be humble." Brianna said and Alfred just raised an eyebrow.

"_I never you were a superhero." _

"_Didn't? Well good because that would be outlandish and fantastic." Toni said. "I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects all the mistakes I made, largely public." Toni said _and Brianna saw Rhodes get near Toni whispering something to her.

"_Truth is…" Toni kept looking at the cards before looking up; Brianna knew she was going to do something. "I am Iron Man." _

"What?!" Brianna said.

"I believe she did not stick to the cue cards ma'am." Alfred said.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. The last part came out of the Iron Man Movie, which I don't own. Don't forget to review.**


	6. The League Pt3

**Super-Couple Begins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**angelvan105 and Yin7**_** for the reviews. Okay I will be moving in time here I am telling you that right now. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice, or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Begins **

**Six: The League Pt.3 **

It had been two years since the Justice League had been in business and people were happy and excited some were worried about the power these heroes had. Other heroes were coming in. Currently the main members were making decisions, they hadn't recruited anyone yet due to the fact that they were still in the beginning stages and they were still looking at the heroes.

"We need to put a stop on the Hulk and probably find him." Green Lantern said.

"Yes, he destroyed towns." Wonder Woman said.

"That is…" Superman was stopped by Batwoman.

"Would be the wrong move, he did save Harlem fighting the Abomination, yes there was destruction, but the military brought that monster in and the Hulk took care of it." Batwoman told them. "He has not shown his face at all, pursuing him would bring the monster out, we want to keep him in."

"Alright, now about the destruction in New Mexico." Martian Manhunter said.

"I believe that was taken care of." Superman said.

Batwoman kept looking at the table, she knew the reason they were having the meeting, they were _'new superheroes'_ coming in to the world and they wanted to keep an eye on it. But she knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. had been keeping an eye even if she didn't trust them at all.

"If there is nothing to say than this meeting is adjourn." Superman said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Batwoman was looking at the files from S.H.I.E.L.D. it was something she did once in a while, the file in New Mexico was really interesting.

"Is that Thor?" Alfred asked.

"That's what they are calling him, he has Mjlonir."

"So the Norse Gods are real?" Alfred asked.

"It appears so, we also have Wonder Woman who belongs to the Greeks, Thor is not that far behind." Batwoman said.

"Is there a reason your hacking S.H.I.E.L.D. databases?" Alfred asked.

"I needed to see certain things, they had Toni under lock and key, I don't like that. She hid the fact that she was going to die for blood poisoning…."

"Well Ma'am you did lie when Bane broke your back if I recall." Alfred told her.

"I was not dying; I had a broken back that is all." Batwoman told him.

#

Superman had just saved Lois Lane from falling off a building thanks to her going for the story.

"Thanks." Lois told him.

"You have to be very careful Miss Lane." Superman told her.

"You know me." Lois told him. "So I was wondering…"

"I have to go Miss Lane trouble." Superman told her and Lois sighed. She knew that Superman had changed, in the past year they hadn't flirted like before. He seemed to be off somewhere and it kind of hurt. But she had to think that she did have Clark.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In Metropolis, Brianna had arrived to the Daily Planet to see the progress since she was having refurbished for a few rooms were pretty dark and it was also made so she could avoid a function in Gotham she didn't want to go. So she had been on a tour with Perry White and she wanted to avoid him. She wanted to see if she could see a particular reporter, not that she was going to say that aloud.

"Miss Wayne, I hope you're happy with the building." Perry told her.

"It is very nice, Mister White." She said. "I just wish to explore a bit, will that be possible?"

"Of course, I have papers to check." Perry told her.

#

Clark had arrived and he saw that there a huge buzz in the building.

"Jimmy; why is everyone so excited?" Clark asked.

"Oh Clark didn't you hear?" Jimmy said excited.

"No." Clark said, he had been worried with Lois that he wasn't really paying attention.

"Well…." Jimmy didn't get to finish when the elevator opened and out of it walked out someone Clark had not seen in two years. Brianna Wayne walked and almost every eye went to her.

Brianna looked around and she saw everyone looked her way. She moved around and people looked at her, she didn't care. She finally founded the person, when she saw the man sitting there, she was shocked. She really should have figured out she was crushing on the reporter when she kept dating some. Even Catwoman had made a mentioned of it.

"Miss Wayne?" Clark said his heart was going a mile per minute.

"Mister Kent." She said with a smirk.

"H…hello, Miss Wayne." She turned to see the red-hair man; she knew that he was the one to follow Superman.

"Hello, Jimmy Olsen am I correct." she said politely.

"Yes, I great to meet you Miss Wayne." Jimmy told her and shook her hand.

"Miss Wayne, what are you doing here?" she turned around to see Lois Lane standing there having come out from the elevator as well. Brianna knew that Lois was Superman's sweetheart; she didn't know why it burned her stomach at all, so she ignored it.

"I believe I am allowed to tour my own building." Brianna told her.

"Oh yeah, hello Smallville." Lois said to Clark.

"Lois." Clark said but he went back to Brianna.

"So, Clark are you working on a new article?" Brianna asked.

"Y…yes." Clark said.

"Well…."

"Smallville I was wondering…" Lois was stopped by Perry White.

"Lane, get in here." White said. Clark and Brianna waited until she went inside and subconsciously they turned to Jimmy.

"Oh I'm going to check on my pictures." Jimmy said. "Miss Wayne do you mind if I take a picture before you leave."

"Not at all." Brianna told him. Jimmy left and they were suddenly alone with some of the workers there.

"So, Clark, what is this article about if I can know?" Brianna asked.

"Oh…um the destruction of the Hammer Tech expo, where Iron Man saved the day." Clark told her.

"Yeah." Brianna told him. "It's bound to be interesting." Brianna continued to look around and she felt ridiculous she shouldn't be here, she should be getting back to Gotham but feelings of wanting to see Clark again came. Clark looked at Brianna and she seemed focused on the room as she leaned on his desk. He had to ask, just to get the thorn off his side.

"Um….Brianna?"

"Yes." she asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have coffee with me later, I know this dinner it's nice you told me once you liked Devil's Food Cake and the dinner…"

"Yes." Brianna said and she knew she was blushing and she was cursing everything in the world.

"Great, um…I'll see you later?" Clark said. Brianna grabbed his phone and entered her cell-phone there.

"Call me and I'll meet you, I'm going to be here for a while." She whispered to him.

"Okay." Clark told her.

"I can't wait to read the article it is bound to be interesting." Brianna said a bit loud so the ones that wanted to know what they were talking about it.

"I'll make sure to make it interesting, Miss Wayne." Clark said.

#

"So, Smallville what did Wayne want?" Lois asked.

"Check the articles." Clark told her.

"Oh right you're doing the Hammer Tech one." Lois said. "Of course she would be interested in that one; it has her best friend in it."

"I don't know."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Clark and Brianna were sitting down in _'Bibbo's Café'_; they had already ordered their food. Brianna was looking around and she liked it. It had a small charm about it.

"I know this must not be."

"It's fine, its lovely Clark thank you for inviting me." she told him.

"Well good, I was hoping too you would like it, I know…" he let the words go. Brianna tried not to sigh, she knew that would be a problem, her _'laundry list'_ wasn't exactly the best one.

"I know, what you mean Clark, it's a really nice place." Brianna said and smiled. The waitress brought their food and they ate in peace, when they finally brought the dessert. Clark looked at Brianna when she took the first taste of the cake. Brianna closed her eyes to taste it, the cake was wonderful it almost beats Alfred's; she could come to eat here. She opened her eyes and she looked at Clark who was looking at her with amuse eyes.

"Apple pie, eat it." Brianna said with an actual blush. Clark chuckle and ate his pie, to annoy him, she stole a piece of his pie and Clark looked at her wide eyes before he took a piece of her cake which she battle with her fork. It was silly, but they were both having fun. Brianna was having fun, so was Clark.

So when it was time for them to go, they kind of didn't want too.

"I suppose, this is where we say goodbye." Clark said, he was upset he didn't want too.

"Well you do have my phone-number, we can talk I didn't put it on your phone just for today Clark." Brianna told him and she was rewarded with the biggest smile she had seen.

"I would like that." Clark said.

"I would like that too." she said to him. When the taxi came for her, they stood there. Before Clark moved and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you another time." Clark told her.

"I'm looking forward to it." Brianna said and climbed into the taxi. Clark watched as Brianna and he couldn't help the stupid grin that kept coming to his face as he walked to his apartment.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The Justice League was helping in another planet a few months later, when the Chitauri came. This is when the Avenger's came in and everyone was shocked. When the League was back, the news had been big and they saw the Avengers' they acknowledge they were a different group and very independent with their own ways. They were trying to make the meeting but evil always got in the way.

#

Finally it was going to happen, the anticipated meeting between the Avengers and the Justice League. It was going to be huge; they were going to do it privately and in no other place than the Watchtower. Batwoman knew that the Avenger's didn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D. it had to do with the fact that it took a month for Toni to figure out that Agent Coulson was not dead and she had been angry if the rant she came to give Brianna in the Batcave was anything to go by.

"So, how are we going to get there?" Clint asked.

"J'onn beam us up." Clark said. The light came all over the Avenger's as they were beamed up to the Tower.

#

Arriving at the Watchtower all the Avengers were surprised and shocked. Bruce was trying not to freak out or it would let the Hulk out of his cage and it wouldn't help. Black Widow and Hawkeyes were both surprise but hid it well. Thor seemed normal shock, surprised but normal since he had been in space, he'd seen it. Iron Man(Toni) was in shocked and wanting to know what everything was made off, but she did promise tripled promise not to do anything here for Brianna and she could break promises but they were four people who she couldn't break promises too those being Pepper, Brianna, Alfred and Steve who was winning a spot there. So she had to keep her scientific urges in.

"Are we in space?" Hawkeye asked.

"You our indeed Hawkeye." J'onn said coming down freaking out some of the Avengers. "Shall I call the team?"

'We're here." Flash said and looked at the Avengers; he moved fast and shook hands with the Avengers making introductions. "I guess you're already met the Man of Steel and J'onn, well I'm Flash, this is Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Aquaman-King of Atlantis and last but not least our grumpiest and scariest Leaguer don't be afraid of her or don't freak out Batwoman." Flash said with a huge smile and he backed away when Batwoman threw her the Bat-glare at him.

"Well I guess, I'm Captain America, this is Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, the Hulk, and Thor."

"Aye, thank thee for inviting us!" Thor boomed out.

"If the introductions are over, we must move to the meeting room." Batwoman said and moved.

The meeting room had been changed it wasn't the main room that the League did their meetings; this one was larger to accommodate the six Avengers and the seven Justice Leaguers. Both Captain America and Superman took the head-ends. Batwoman and Iron Man were to their right and everyone else seemed to be getting a partner, Wonder Woman sat next to Thor and Aquaman, J'onn sat next to Bruce, Hawkeye next to the Flash and Black Widow next to Green Lantern.

"Welcome, Avengers to our meeting." Superman said.

"Thank-you for inviting us." Captain America said. "I know this is last minute but the villains have really brought up their game lately, especially after finding out…that Hydra is still active." Steve was pissed off about that, he had worked so hard to have them gone, he gave his life.

"I understand Captain, Batwoman has come up with a plan that will hopefully be satisfactory for all of us." Superman said.

"The plan is not difficult every person has a group of gallery of villains in their own right, not something difficult to understand, running from evil masterminds to the military." Batwoman said. 'Now the suggestion(order) is easy there certain rules we all have in our cities, seeing as the Avengers protect New York and it has become their ground of work, it is their call to make, just as we all decided who we let in our town."

"True, but how is that gong to help since we all move from the 'playground.' Most of the time." Iron Man said.

"The Justice League and the Avengers have their own gallery of villains, I say we continue with the Avengers dealing with their villains and the Justice League dealing with ours in the case that one of our villains goes to make trouble for either tea, we will assist to bring the villain down together."

"Will you guys not be opposed to the team-up?" Captain America asked.

"No, both teams have the same goal, the safety of this world and we wish to continue that." Superman said.

#

Captain America and Superman came to terms which in truth it was Iron Man and Batwoman had come to terms that both teams will deal with their villains, but they would team up occasionally. That they wouldn't go to other hero's cities without telling the hero-As in never going to Gotham- but everything went great. The Justice League could go to Avengers Tower with permission the same thing with the Watchtower they had their designation codes and Toni had given the League their own cards that instead of having the _'A'_ of Avengers they had the _'JL'_ of the Justice League. Batwoman and Iron Man stood next to each other.

"I hope we don't have to team up, because that means the world is practically fucked-over when they both the teams together." Toni told Batwoman.

"Agreed." Batwoman said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Flying No More

**Super-Couple Begins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**angelvan105 and Animefreak1145 **_**for the reviews. I will be moving in time in this chapter too and I have surprises for you. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Begins **

**Seven: Flying No More **

"Bri, come on please." Toni said with a huge smile on her face. Brianna was sitting in her home-office and when Toni came she did not expect to get the news she got. All Brianna was focus on was the engagement ring on her finger; it was silver band with a cush-cut blue topaz stone with diamonds around. She had known it was coming, Steve had come asked her and Alfred for Toni's hand.

"You want me to do what?" Brianna asked.

"I want you to be my Maid of Honor." Toni said.

"Fine." Brianna said.

"Yes!" Toni said. "Still can you believe it I'm getting married."

"To Captain America." Brianna said.

"Shut-it, since you want to marry Superman or is it the reporter you've been going on dates with." Toni said.

"Shut-it, Toni." Brianna said.

For the past year she had been dating Clark, it was nice and Brianna hated it to admit it, but she loved it. It had surprised her when it had happened; but she had to admit it happened when Lois Lane was flirting with Clark and Brianna had felt the jealousy there, it had gotten her pissed off too since Superman was going to ask her to marry her-_according to the rumors in the Watchtower_\- and she was messing with Clark.

"You are going to go with Clark right, I like him the last time I saw him I swear he almost didn't blush." Toni said.

"If he accepts." Brianna told her.

"He will, he is just as goo-goo eyes as you." Toni said with a smile, Brianna smirked at that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"You seemed exhausted." Clark told Brianna as they were sitting in Wayne Manor's Garden. Clark felt calm even if he knew that he was in Batwoman's territory. But he was visiting his girlfriend, where he didn't have to be Superman at all. He was happy to say that three months after that date they had become official, even if there was an issue with Lois asking him out on a date and Brianna had been right there. But it didn't help that Brianna had been seen with Thor (Brianna was helping him to get Jane Foster) he had been incredibly jealous at that.

"I kind of am, Toni is difficult to buy for being the Maid of Honor I have to be there through everything."

"But you have Pepper don't you."

"Yes, Pepper, Alfred and Jarvis are helping." Brianna said. Clark moved and pulled Brianna close. Brianna was calmed and snuggled with him. She didn't know the reason why but Clark always made her feel safe. "But I did make a promise to try my best."

"I think you are going to do a great job." Clark says.

"I hope so; you know I've never seen Toni this happy." Brianna said. "I think Steve is good for her."

"It's good for her." Clark said, he didn't know the reason why but Batwoman came to mind for him and he wondered if the dark heroine would find someone to love her. He had someone he cared about a lot and he was currently holding her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna was standing next to Pepper, and Natasha, in-front of her was Steve who seemed way to nervous, Thor, Bruce and Hawkeye. When the music began everyone looked at the file as Toni came down the aisle, she was brimming in happiness, she was wearing a beautiful halter-top wedding dress, it covered her front and it was a little bit opened from the back, the skirt from the bottom was tight before it flared at her knees making the train go on.

Clark was sitting on the church bench; he had been invited by Brianna as her date. He looked at Brianna and she looked beautiful in her Maid of Honor's dress it was a dark red dress that made her look bright and it reminded him of his cape. Thought it was kind of annoying since he was also looking out just in-case someone was trying to get in. the Avengers had asked for the favor of the Justice League for this. Batwoman had gotten out of it, saying she had to deal with a case, but she sent the other Leaguers happily. Clark couldn't get out of it without giving up his secret identity.

"Do you Antonia Edith Stark, take Steven Grant Rogers to be your husband, to love, respect and cherish, to be faithful for better or worse, richer or poor till death do you part?"

"I do." Toni said.

"Do you Steven Grant Rogers take Antonia Edith Stark to be your wife, to love, respect and cherish, to be faithful for better or worse, richer or poor, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest. Steve smiled before Toni wrapped her arms around his neck and Steve kissed her and everyone in the church clapped.

#

Brianna and Clark were looking at the dance-floor as Toni and Steve had their first dance. Everyone began to move and Clark grabbed Brianna's hand and pulled her close.

"Are you having fun?" Clark asked.

"Yes, you." Brianna asked.

"I am having fun." Clark said, they danced together, Brianna laid her head on Clark's shoulder and he held her close. Both were wishing that no villain would come.

On the other side Steve and Toni were holding each other.

"I love you Mrs. Rogers-Stark." Steve whispered.

"I love you too, Mister Rogers." Toni told him and held him close. She turned her head and looked at Brianna and Clark.

"I've never seen Brianna smile like that." Steve told her.

"Neither have I." Toni answered.

#

The happy couple was sitting down for what would be the Best Man's and Maid of Honor speeches. Steve was freaking out because he did not know what Thor was going to say. Thor did it his way and smashed a cup on the table to get everyone's attention.

"Aye, I wish to speak in behalf of the happy couple." Thor boomed out everyone was paying attention. "My brother Steve, I met in an incredible battle, where sadly my brother was the leader of bringing into Midgard. Steve is one of the bravest warriors I have met, I am glad and wish him the best of happiness with the woman he has found to be his equal in battle. Let's drink for Steve and his bride Toni, who are soul-mates in every way." Thor said.

"Oh wow, I do not know if I will be able to top that speech." Brianna said and she got some laughs. "Everyone in this room knows Toni at some point of their life or seen her in battles or her best or worst. I got to meet Toni when I was a little kid and ever since than I can admit that she has become my closest friend, my best friend. I know not many people believed in her, it what she could do that no matter how she seemed to everyone, she's great. Steve I wish you all the luck, you are a lucky man to have her by your side and I hope you take care of her because now you have too and I wish both of you all the happiness in world in this new life." Brianna said and everyone clapped, Toni hugged her and Brianna let herself hug Toni back.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It had been six months since Toni and Steve had gotten married. Brianna was happy for her friend.

"Miss Wayne, your ticket arrived." Her secretary told her.

"Thank-you, Mary."

Brianna smiled she was going to get out of work early. She had tickets to go to Haly's Circus, and she was happy to go. She had gone to the last one with Clark when they were in Metropolis it had been fun.

#

Tony Zucco had been threatening Pop Haly when John Grayson came to stand next to him.

"Hey, Mister Haly is something the matter?" John asked.

"Not at all John, they were just leaving." Pop Haly said.

"Just listened to what I said Mister Haly." Zucco said and passed next to John and hit him with his shoulder. "Sorry." He said and looked at the woman that had come in with the man, she was holding a little baby girl in her arm.

"Nice family." he said and walked out.

"What did he want Pop Haly?" John asked.

"What men like him always want?" Pop Haly said.

#

Brianna arrived to the circus and Alfred opened the door for her.

"Thank-you Alfred, I'll call you when the show is over." She said.

"Very well Miss Wayne." Alfred said before leaving. She got inside the tent ready for the show, she looked around and saw some new helpers and she narrowed her eyes she had never seen them before.

"Miss Wayne is good to see you again." Haly said.

"Hello, Mister Haly." She said. "Now you are aware I would not miss a show considering the Grayson's will be back."

"Ah, yes come you want to see them again." Haly said and they walked together to the trailers.

"Miss Wayne." John Grayson came out to greet her.

"Mister Grayson." She said.

"Mary, Miss Wayne is here." John told her. Mary came out and in her arms was a baby in a dark blue blanket.

"Brianna, meet my daughter Rachel." Mary said. Brianna looked at the little child and she had to admit she was beautiful. She had dark onyx hair and when she opened her eyes they were the brightest blue she had ever seen.

"Do you want to hold her?" Mary asked her, Brianna smile both Mary and her had become friends over the time she had come to the Circus, but she was still nervous.

"Um…I don't wish…" Brianna didn't get to finish when Mary put Rachel in her arms. Brianna held her close and carefully she looked down and the little baby looked at her and Brianna thought that she was going to begin to cry, but Rachel smiled at her. Brianna smiled back before she looked at the wording in her blanket.

"Robin?" Brianna asked.

"Oh, it's a nickname." Mary told her.

"It's very beautiful; you have a very beautiful daughter." Brianna tells them and gives Rachel back to Mary.

"Thank-you." Mary said.

"Well I hope you enjoy the show." John tells her.

"I can't wait to see you two." Brianna told them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to Haly's Circus, tonight our show will amaze you and we hope you have fun tonight."

The show was wonderful; Brianna was smiling throughout the show. She looked around and she felt the hairs in the back of her neck for some reason as she saw that Mary and John Grayson were getting ready for the show. She saw that Pop Haly was holding Rachel in his arms, so she could see the show of her parents.

When the show began, Brianna smiled at it. Mary and John were fantastic; she looked at the ropes that seemed shaky. They began to do their show and flipping around. Brianna saw the ropes again and there was something wrong, she didn't know what but they seemed to be moving too much.

As they were getting closer to the finally, when Mary was going to next bar, when the ropes broke everyone got up from their seats as Mary and John fell down, Brianna was in shock standing hearing the gasps, but what she was looking at was Rachel, who had this scream, but the sharp cry. Pop Haly was in shock and holding Rachel in his arms.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Miss Wayne, are you alright?" Alfred asked. He had gone to pick Brianna up from the Circus and she had just being serious, now she was moving around. "Miss Wayne."

"They didn't die by mistake, that was murder." Batwoman said. Alfred knew not to get in the way, he had already lived through this once and he knew that Brianna cared about the Grayson's.

#

Batwoman arrived at the crime-scene, she saw the police there and Commissioner Gordon was already there with his team interrogating everyone, she had been interrogated too before she left. She went into the crime scene, the bodies had already been removed but she could still see the blood in the ground. She looked at the ropes and checked for them, she had been right, when she knew something had been wrong with the ropes, someone had cut them. She went to the top and saw a tobacco bud there; she picked it up and put in an evidence bag.

She was about to go to the Commissioner when she heard a scream, she moved fast and when she got to the trailers, she saw that one of the girls running toward the police, she saw that Mary's and John's trailer was opened. She moved inside to see a large man standing there.

"Huh….you is not real." The man told her. Batwoman glared so hard before she went at him and slammed him into the wall.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I….I….I…don…don't…"

"What are you doing here?!" Batwoman demanded, and off the man's hand fell a knife. She punched him hard before she threw him out of the trailer; she punched him a few times.

"Who send you?" she asked.

"Zuc…" he passed out in fear. She moved inside the trailer to the crib and Rachel was crying, when Rachel saw her she calmed down and looked at her in curiosity and gave her a smile. Batwoman picked her up and held her for a bit making her go back to sleep, before she put her back in the crib.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

A week later Brianna was walking down the orphanage and she was grossed out by it. It wasn't taken care of and she knew, she would be getting involved.

"Now Miss Wayne are you sure?" Ms. Lockhort asked her one more time.

"Yes, now please take me." Brianna said, she was getting annoyed the woman had asked her ten times.

"Right, come with me." Ms. Lockhort told her and they walked to rooms were the babies were staying at. Brianna saw the walls were breaking and she couldn't believe they had left Rachel in this place.

They got into the room and Ms. Lockhort was trying to get her to see other babies but Brianna was only interested in one. She walked and found Rachel, she had been crying and Brianna could tell she had not been taken care off. She carried Rachel who calmed herself down and looked at Brianna.

"I'm taking her." Brianna said.

"Are you sure, Miss Wayne there are other…"

"I believed this is supposed to be my choice not yours." Brianna said with a smile but there was a threat there.

"Very well, Miss Wayne."

#

A few days later, Alfred was driving Brianna and the member of the Wayne Family. Alfred smile a bit but hid it, Brianna seemed entranced by the little girl.

"Do you think I am doing the right thing, Alfred?" Brianna asked.

"Do you believe you are/" Alfred told her.

"I had you, when I lost my parents, she has no one and I hope to make a difference." Brianna told her.

'_You already have.'_ Alfred thought. "I will help you in all I can."

"Thank-you Alfred." Brianna said.

"You are very welcome, Miss Wayne." Alfred said. "We have arrived home."

Brianna looked at Rachel, who had just woken up and she pulled her out of the car seat and didn't wait for Alfred to open the door. She got out with her new daughter Rachel Mary Grayson-Wayne.

"Welcome to your new home Rachel." Brianna whispered.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Momma Bat's Pt1

**Super-Couple Begins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the chapter. I want to thank **_**angelvan105and Animefreak1145**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Begins **

**Eight: Momma Bats Pt.1 **

"Did you ever believe we would be in this situation?" Toni asked Brianna as they were sitting down in the couch and in the blanket were their children. Two months after Brianna got Rachel, Toni and Steve found Penelope 'Penny' Parker now Penelope Parker-Rogers-Stark in a burning building saved her life and adopted her. This kind of caused both Brianna and Toni to have _'play dates'_ with the girls; that and it brought a bunch of ideas.

"No." Brianna said.

"Momma!" Brianna and Toni turned around to see both Penny and Rachel reaching for them as they walked over to them. Toni and Brianna carried their daughters as they cuddled themselves to them.

"So, what did Clark tell you after?" Toni asked.

"He was pretty angry." Brianna said.

"Why, you did the right thing is not like you did something wrong." Toni said.

"No." Brianna said. "That is not the reason he was mad."

"Wait, he was mad, but not for adopting Rachel." Toni said.

"I stopped talking to him for a month and he found out about the adoption in the Paper's, he was hurt that I wouldn't call him."

"Oh, has he…."

"Meet Rachel, of yes he has Rachel got pretty calmed with him." Brianna said. "How are you doing?"

"Great, Steve is all the time there with me the man is a God." Toni said with a smile.

"Is that so?" Brianna asked.

"Yup, the Super-Soldier is a fantastic Daddy, I caught him reading to Penny at night." Toni said with a smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Miss Wayne, you will be late." Alfred said.

"I know, wait are you sure Rachel is asleep?" Brianna asked.

"Yes, Miss Wayne." Alfred said.

"Will both of you be okay?"

"Miss Wayne, may I remind you that I took care of you since you were in diapers." Alfred said.

"I know, sorry, it's just it's been six months and this is my first time leaving Rachel alone." Brianna said.

"Master Kent is waiting for you downstairs." Alfred said.

#

Clark was waiting for Brianna and he could hear her moving around, it made him smile to hear her worry so much about her daughter. He still remembers the way Lois had told him about the child. She had dumped the newspaper article on his desk and asked him if he knew about the adoption. He hadn't, and it had gotten him mad and hurt. But Brianna explained everything and he was thankful to Batwoman because she had captured Rachel's parent's killer.

"Hello, Clark." He looked up to see Brianna standing there with the most beautiful dress and her smile was bright.

"Hello, Brianna." Clark said.

They both kissed each other and were about to leave when they heard a sharp cry.

"Oh my." Brianna said.

"We can go check on her if you want." Clark told her.

"But the date…" Brianna said. Clark smiled and carried her up the stairs in his arms which got Brianna giggling which shocked her.

"We can have another date, we can be with Rachel tonight if you want we'll watch movies, cartoons or read to her." Clark said and Brianna felt another chunk of her heart go to the man. She didn't know that the same feeling he was having for her. Both of them thinking that they would love so much to tell the other what they did about their superhero life.

"Miss Wayne, Master Kent both of you will miss your date." Alfred said coming out holding Rachel who was still crying.

"We changed our plans Alfred, will be spending time with Rachel tonight." Clark said and stretched his arms so he could carry Rachel. Both didn't notice that Alfred was smiling.

"Hello, Rachel." Clark said and Rachel giggled.

"So, what shall we do?" Brianna asked.

"Have fun." Clark said.

#

They spend their night playing with Rachel tiring her out, cuddling her and the three of them fell asleep in the floor near the fire warming them up. when Alfred came in he saw the three of them and he took a picture, he had taken to having one in his pocket since Rachel had come home to Wayne manor. Brianna-in her night dress- was holding Rachel in her arms and Clark was sitting next to her holding her protecting them both. All he knew was that Master Kent was a keeper.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

A month later, Brianna was trying not to freak out. Even if she had been with Rachel all this time, she never had Rachel alone by herself, she always had Alfred. But now he was going on a week vacation with his family in England, which left her and Rachel alone.

"You will be fine, Miss Wayne, I believe Batwoman needs a few days off." Alfred said.

"You're right, have fun."

"I will." Alfred said.

"Alright I guess sits just you and me little bird." Brianna said.

"'_ird_, Momma." Rachel said.

"That's right you're my little bird." Brianna said, she still couldn't help the happiness with hearing her calling her _'Momma'_ it had been her first word the second one had been _'Afed.'_ So she was getting good at a few words.

#

For the past few days Brianna and Rachel had fun, Brianna was a mom and she was doing business through her phone while watching Rachel play around her office with the large stuff bat that Alfred had bought her, it was her favorite close to the dog that Clark had gotten her, her absolute favorite was the Batwoman plushie.

"Thank-you, Mister Fox." Brianna said clicking, she was about to go play with Rachel when her com turned on.

"Batwoman?" J'onn said.

"What is it J'onn?" she asked, she hadn't been to the Watchtower in a while, so she wondered the reason she had been called.

"You're presence is needed in the Watchtower."

"J'onn I can't." Brianna said.

"I would not ask if not important there is a meeting between the Founders and there is something wrong you are the only one who can look at it."

"Fine, I'll be there in a few hours." Brianna said.

"Thank-you, the meeting starts in four hours." J'onn said.

"Now, what can I do?" she asked no one. She couldn't ask Toni since she knew she was busy. Rachel looked at her.

"I guess you're coming with me to the Watchtower." Brianna said.

"_'ower_, Momma." Rachel said with a smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note**: This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Momma Bats Pt2

**Super-Couple Begins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Animefreak1145, angelvan105 and Guest **_**for the reviews. This chapter is going to be short. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Begins **

**Nine: Momma Bats Pt.2 **

Batwoman got Rachel ready to go to the Watchtower dressed her in something really warm onesie of a bat that Alfred had bought as a joke. She put on a mask to cover her eyes because she would be too recognizable to anyone if they read the news or the magazines.

"You're going to be good for Momma right?" Brianna whispered, she still had the cowl down she was still Brianna.

"'_ood_." Rachel told her.

"Yes, good now don't tear of your mask." Brianna said. They walked around the Bat-cave with Rachel in her arms as Brianna tried to make her go to sleep.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE RBEAK, LINE BREAL, LINE BREAK, LINE RBEAK, LINE BREAL,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Arriving at the Watchtower, Batwoman was carrying a cocoon shape luggage. It was a car-seat. She and Toni had designed some only for them so their daughters would be protected. Hers was all black and it covered Rachel's body with dark glass that no one could see inside but Rachel could see the outside of it. It was made to protect the child from almost every harm on the inside was a baby monitor that both Brianna and Toni put on frequency with their own coms so they could hear if their child cried.

"Bat's good to see you." Flash said coming out of nowhere. "So, where have you been it's been months?"

"Busy." Batwoman said. Flash smiled and looked around before his gaze landed on the cocoon.

"So is a pretty bat supposed to come out of there?" Flash asked teasing. "You know like a butterfly."

"I'm leaving to my room, I have to help J'onn before the meeting and I leave." Batwoman said.

"Alright, see you around Bats if the terrifying butterfly in there does any damage I'll remember to tell you." Flash said. Batwoman tried really hard not to glare.

She walked to her room and walked inside to see nothing had been moved though she had been changing the code every time just in-case someone tried to get in it from the Bat-cave. She put the cocoon on her bed and opened it too see Rachel asleep with her favorite bat in her arms cuddling it.

"Please don't wake up too soon." Brianna whispered and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

#

"J'onn." Batwoman said.

"Batwoman is good to have you return to the Watchtower." J'onn told her.

"What must I fix?"

"A yes." J'onn said.

#

Superman had just come from saving the world.

"Hey, Bat's is back from her exile." Flash told him.

"Batwoman is back in the Watchtower?" Superman said surprised. Batwoman had been gone for quite a while almost seven months apparently a lot of Arkham had escape so it needed her attention more than the Watchtower she only talked to them when she needed too, which was not a lot.

"I guess we will see everything that happened during her absence." Flash said with a wink. It's not like he cared much, yes Batwoman was important to him for some reason but his mind tended to worry more now on Brianna and Rachel. Yes he felt bad because sometimes the kiss they had under the mistletoe came to mind but he ignored it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Batwoman arrived to the meeting room and she was met by Aquaman first.

"Batwoman, is good to see you again my friend, you have not been here months." Aquaman said.

"She was taking care of her crazies." Green Lantern said with a smirk.

"Batwoman is good to see you, thank the Gods you are alright." Wonder Woman.

"All of you realize I am a part-timer, me being gone is not something that different." Batwoman said.

"Anyways, the meeting will begin." Superman said.

"I believe Batwoman should start since she has been gone for many months." Green Lantern said.

"Alright." Batwoman said, but she as paying attention to something else. J'onn noticed that Batwoman seemed worried.

"Go on." Wonder Woman said.

"There was a break-out in Arkham Asylum."

"Did you not believe we could help?" Aquaman asked.

"They were in my city, they were my problem." Batwoman growled out and the other heroes looked at Aquaman because really when was Batwoman going to accept help. "It took a while to find and put them all back where they belonged."

"That's it?" Superman asked.

"That is all that happened." Batwoman said and sat back down.

She continued to hear the problems of the others and it didn't surprise her she had missed all of this months. Flash was currently telling them about some of his villains, when she heard it. The small whimpers that would go into sobbing. Batwoman got up she didn't care that she kind of made everyone look up in worry, she just left.

"What was that?" Flash asked.

"Isn't that rude." Green Lantern said.

"Let's check maybe it was an emergency." Wonder Woman said.

#

Batwoman arrived and opened the cocoon just as Rachel was waking up.

"Mo'ma." Rachel said.

"Shh…I'm here." Batwoman said and carried her in her arms. She knew she wouldn't be going to sleep anymore.

"Batwoman is everything alright?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Everything is fine."

"But you left."

"Personal matters." Batwoman yelled. "Go back into the meeting room; I'll be in a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" Flash asks.

"I'm sure." Batwoman says.

Superman is the last one to stay but he doesn't want to hear because he didn't know what kind of personal matters she was speaking of.

"We will be waiting." Superman told Batwoman, there was a warning there that they would come bug her again if she didn't show.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Momma Bats Pt3

**Super-Couple Begins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**angelvan105 and Guest **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice of the Justice League; they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Begins **

**Ten: Momma Bats Pt.3 **

Batwoman held Rachel in her arms as she grabbed her food from her bag inside the cocoon to feed her.

"You've been really good." Batwoman says and begins to feed her the fruit so she won't get messy. She needed to get back to the meeting but she couldn't leave Rachel here alone it would be the wrong thing to do.

When she finished giving Rachel food, she carried her in her arms.

"Do you promise to be quiet for me?" Brianna asked.

" '_uiet'_." Rachel asked.

"Yes." Batwoman said, Rachel just settled herself in her mother's arms holding her bat close to her. "I suppose that will be my answer." Batwoman says and all she heard was a giggle.

#

The meeting room the entire team seemed to be waiting for Batwoman.

"Maybe, we should go check on her." Aquaman said.

"We do not know what personal matters she meant, we cannot interrupt her." Superman said.

"But what if it is important." Wonder Woman said. The door opened Batwoman came in and she sat down on her chair like if nothing had happened, her body was covered by her cape that as she sat down they didn't notice she adjusted Rachel to be sitting in her lap.

"Continue with the meeting." She said.

"Okay." Flash said.

"Is something the matter, you left rather quickly?" Wonder Woman said.

"Nothing is the matter, now let's continue with the meeting I would like very much to go back to Gotham." Batwoman said.

"Alright." Flash said because everyone knew that they wouldn't be getting anything out of Batwoman anymore and he began to finish his report, when he finished he waited for Wonder Woman to say her report.

Flash sat next to Batwoman when he saw something moved in her cape. He shook his head, until he saw a small covered hand come out. He smacked Green Lantern lightly.

"What?" Green Lantern whispered.

"Flash is something wrong?" Superman asked.

"Nope, not at all." Flash said.

As Wonder Woman continued her report and they moved on to J'onn who stayed mostly in the Watchtower was saying of the problem that had occurred and how it had been fixed. Flash kept looking at Batwoman's cape because he was sure something was in there. He kept looking at it when he dropped his pen and he bent down for it that is when it happened. A face popped out of Batwoman's cape and Flash screamed and jumped dropping his chair and falling down.

"Flash?" Wonder Woman said.

"Someone is inside her cape." Flash said. Batwoman tried not to groan out aloud so she let Rachel come out and she looked at everyone in the room everyone was in shock.

"What is that?" Green Lantern.

"If you cannot figure it out, she is a baby." Batwoman growled out.

"What I am asking is; why is she with you?" Green Lantern asked.

"She's mine." Batwoman said and held Rachel close that seemed to make everyone's jaws drop. Flash calmed down and he waved at Rachel who gave him a small smile, Wonder Woman wanted to hold her but she didn't know if Batwoman would let her touch her daughter. J'onn could sense the protectiveness Batwoman had of the baby.

"What is her name?" Aquaman asked. Batwoman was a bit surprised and she thought of the first name that came to mind.

"Robin, her name is Robin." Batwoman said.

"Hi." Robin says and Wonder Woman can't take it anymore.

"May I please hold her?" Wonder Woman says. Batwoman sighs and let Wonder Woman holds her. "Oh you beautiful gift of the Gods."

" '_at'_." Robin cried out and Batwoman noticed that her stuff bat had fallen down. She picked it up and gave it to her.

"Oh isn't that cute." Wonder Woman said.

"Wait, is that reason you've been missing you had a daughter." Green Lantern said.

"Batwoman has been missing for seven months the child is at-least one year of age." J'onn said.

"Wait, why is she here today?" Aquaman asked.

"No one could take care of her and she is my daughter." Batwoman said.

A lot of the people there it seemed weird for Batwoman the coldest person in the world to have a daughter and one that seemed so cute and nice and a total angel. But Superman was thinking of something else, who was Robin's Father, there had to be one and he wondered why it bothered him.

"Now let's continue with the meeting." Batwoman said and Robin got down from Flash's legs and walked slowly toward Batwoman who put her in her lap.

"Yes." Superman said. they continued with the meeting and it was weird because once in a while Batwoman could feel everyone's eyes on her trying to see her daughter, Robin just seemed happy to be sitting next to her Mom.

#

"So, who do you think is the Dad?" Green Lantern asked Flash.

"What?" Flash asked.

"Well come on, missing for a few months she comes and has a daughter someone has to be the Father."

"I feel bad for Supe's I think he liked her." Flash said. "Now she has a kid and probably a husband in her private life."

"Yeah, the poor sucker must have a hard time, the Dad." Green Lantern said.

"I don't know the kid seemed very happy." Flash said. "At the same time she could be a single mom, we don't know."

"Still it's a bit weird Barry."

"Hey I have a kid with Iris, Hal."

"But it's you, we are talking about the woman who makes everyone she see's scared to death, she has a daughter tell me that isn't in the least bit creepy."

"I don't know." Flash said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Two days later Clark, Brianna and Rachel were in Bibbo's Café eating.

"So, how was your day?" Clark asked.

"Annoying, Lex wouldn't shut-up about combining the companies it is not going to happen." Brianna said.

"I heard Lois talking about that." Clark said.

"Oh." Brianna said and Clark grabbed her hand in a small smile. Clark knew that Brianna was still bothered by Lois.

"So I was thinking." Clark said.

"You were thinking?"

"I have a few days off and I was wondering if you and Rachel would like to come with me to Smallville."

"To Smallville, to your Family home." Brianna said.

"Yes, um my parents want to meet you and Rachel." He told her.

"Oh, um alright we'll go with you." Brianna said.

"Really." Clark said and he pulled Brianna close to give her a quick kiss that had her smiling and Rachel giggling.

" '_iss.'_." she said playing with her desert.

"Yes, do you want one?" Clark asked with a chuckle before he gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek that had her giggling more. Brianna couldn't help the smile that came to her lips.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	11. Smallville

**Super-Couple Begins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**TwilightNewMoonEclipseMidnight and angelvan105**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice of the Justice League; they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Begins **

**Eleven: Smallville **

Clark was doing double duty; he didn't care since he was doing the best he could so he wouldn't be hold back because of work.

"So, Smallville ready for your time off, this is the first time I see you so excited." Lois told him.

"I just am, you seemed nicely dressed." Clark told her.

"Well if you must know, I am going on a date."

"That's good to know; good for you I hope the guy makes you happy." Clark told her. Lois looked at him and she sighed.

"Oh that positive attitude, Wayne must make you happy." Lois said, she had really given up on Clark and she still had a little bit of hope with Superman but at the same time she knew nothing was going to happen there.

"She does, going to take her to my parents' home." Clark said with a smile. Lois rolled her eyes.

"Do you think she is going to like it, I mean it is a farm, she was raised in a Manor." Lois said.

"I don't know." Clark said but it was a small fear there.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna was getting Rachel ready for their trip to Kansas, Brianna was freaking out a bit since she would be meeting Clark's Parents. She didn't know if his parents were going to like her, she didn't have a point of reference and she couldn't ask Toni since Steve's parents had died way before now and even now Toni didn't have that. She could ask Jane Foster but she didn't trust the woman enough at all especially with something like this and she had a feeling Odin didn't like her much.

"You ready for our trip to Smallville?" Brianna asked Rachel. "We're going to meet Clark's parents."

" '_larks ents'_." Rachel said.

"Yes, little bird." Brianna told her.

"Miss Wayne, Master Clark is here already." Alfred told her.

"Alright, let's go." Brianna said and carried Rachel.

They met Clark downstairs and he was smiling, Brianna had to smile back the man had way too much positivity.

"Hey little bird." Clark said and reached for Rachel who went happily to his arms without any protest. "Ready to leave Brianna?"

"Yes." She said and Clark gave her a kick kiss.

"Have fun Miss Wayne, Miss Rachel." Alfred said as he saw the off.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The plane ride had been perfect and calm as they got their things and went to get a taxi, Clark seemed so at home it was something different for Brianna to see. They were going to Kent Farm, she was nervous and Clark held her hand.

"I hope you like the farm." Clark told her. She knew what he meant, really at this time Clark should have noticed that most of the trips she made were not exactly made for pleasure but for business. This would be one of the first she actually was planning on enjoying.

"I'm sure I will." Brianna said.

" '_arm'_." Rachel said jumping in and holding her dog plushy in her arms.

"That's right the farm." Clark said.

#

"We're here." The taxi driver said and Brianna grabbed Rachel in her arms before getting down. She looked around the place and it looked so nice.

" '_retty'_." Rachel said.

"It is." Brianna told her. "Very pretty."

"Ma, Pa." she heard Clark called and Brianna looked up to see two elderly people a woman and man both looking their way.

"Clark." The woman with her hair tied behind her head seemed incredibly happy to hug her son. "Are you alright, is good to see you."

"Ma, come I want you to meet Brianna and Rachel Wayne." Clark told her. "Brianna this is my mother Martha Kent and my father Jonathan Kent."

Martha looked at Brianna and smiled, because the woman looked so nervous to be standing there, which she should considering she did have a bit of reputation before she began dating her son.

"Brianna Wayne, Mrs. Kent this is my daughter Rachel." Brianna said going to shake the woman's hand when she and Rachel were hugged at the same time.

"It's Martha, dear." Ma Kent said and looked at Rachel. "Well hello dear."

"Ma." Rachel said.

"That's right." Martha said and she reached for her Rachel went happily with her.

"Mr. Kent." Brianna said and shook hands with the man.

"Is good to have you in the farm, a city girl like you." Pa Kent said with a smile.

"Thank-you for having us." Brianna said.

"Let's go inside." Ma Kent said with Rachel on her hip. Clark grabbed Brianna's hand as they both pulled their luggage.

"You're doing great." Clark told her.

#

"Do you wish me to help, Mrs. Kent?" Brianna asked. They had put all of their things away, Brianna and Rachel would be staying in one of the extra rooms. At the moment they were getting ready to eat lunch.

"If you wish and it's Martha." She reminded her.

"Right, of course." Brianna said and blushed a bit more. She went to help Martha and Clark stayed with his Father and Rachel was on his lap.

#

In the kitchen, Brianna was helping Ma Kent cut some vegetables, it was normal. It wasn't like she hadn't done it before.

"The farm is very beautiful, Martha." Brianna told her.

"Thank-you." Martha said and they continue to work in silence.

"Brianna, what do you feel for my son?" Ma Kent asked. Brianna looked at her in shock that she would ask so bluntly.

"I…I care for him very much Martha." Brianna said and looked her in the eyes. Brianna didn't know what Martha was looking for something and whatever she found she must have liked because she just smiled at her.

"Good." Martha said.

#

"Your girlfriend is nice." Pa Kent said.

"I know, I believe she is nervous."

"Son, even I can tell that." Pa said. "So, how do you feel dating someone with a child?" Pa Kent was worried about this, it was something both he and Martha had talked about, they didn't really listen to gossip but they had heard about how Rachel might have been a publicity stunt, one look at the mother and daughter and anyone could say it was a lie. Brianna Wayne loved her adoptive daughter.

"It's different." Clark said he was going to add something more but he couldn't because they were called.

"Boys, time for lunch." Ma Kent said. "Bring Rachel with you Clark."

"I am Ma." Clark said.

#

Brianna sat Rachel in the portal high-chair they had brought; it was a small chair that stuck itself to the table so Rachel could eat with them. Rachel was eating and Brianna was helping her by cleaning her face.

"Brianna, so how did you and Clark meet?" Ma Kent asked.

"We meet in a Christmas Party, almost three years ago." Clark said.

"That's right; Clark saved me from unwanted company." Brianna said with a smile.

"Brianna grabbed me out of nowhere." Clark said with smile.

"Luthor wouldn't stop bugging me and I grabbed the first hand I could see to stop him, you were the one I got."

"I didn't know how to dance."

"We swayed." Brianna said, Ma and Pa Kent looked at each other and they smiled slowly, they could see that they had disappeared to them.

"But the relationship barely began." Pa Kent said.

"Yes, we saw each other again a year ago." Brianna told them.

"I asked her out for coffee." Clark told them.

"We started dating a few months after." Brianna said.

"What do you think about the farm?" Ma Kent asked.

"It's very beautiful." Brianna said.

"You must have seen better places since you've traveled the world when you were younger." Pa Kent said, Brianna's mind went back to the jail cells, the streets, everything she did to get everything she knew.

"Most of them were schools." Brianna said.

"Oh, how do you feel about been a Mother it must have been a hard decision." Martha told her.

"I knew Rachel's parents I used to go to their shows." Brianna said and she looked at her daughter. "I couldn't leave her, I wanted to make a difference for her, I had Alfred when I lost my parents, and I want to be there for her like he was for me."

"That's very kind, Brianna." Martha told her. "She's very beautiful and such a sweetheart."

"She really is." Clark says with a smile. Rachel just smiled at them as she ate happily.

"Alright, we should get dessert ready, Clark I have apple pie." Martha said and Brianna laughed and real one.

"So, here's where your sweet-tooth for apple pie comes from." Brianna says, Clark smiled back he knew she was teasing; she got up to help Martha.

"Pie." Rachel said.

"That's right little bird, apple pie." Clark told her. Brianna and Martha passed the pie around and Brianna shared hers with Rachel because she knew not to give her too much dessert. Rachel smiled and looked at Clark as she was getting pie.

"Is your pie good?" Clark asked her.

"Pie_, 'ood'_ Dada." Rachel said and both Brianna and Clark looked at each other.

'_Did she just called/call him/me Dad?'_ that went through both of Clark's and Brianna's mind. They both also blushed hard; Pa and Ma Kent smiled at that.

"What…what did you say dear?" Martha said.

"Pie _'ood'_." Rachel told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Later Brianna was sleeping with Rachel in the guest room and she kept looking at her daughter. She didn't know that Clark was awake as well.

"You called Clark, Dad." She whispered to Rachel. She couldn't stop the smile that came to her face and she didn't want to get her hopes up or the fact that her stomach had done flips when Rachel had called Clark _'Dad'_ it felt normal.

"Rachel called me, Dad." Clark said and smiled. He opened his dresser and he got a little box out of it. He had been thinking about it, but at the same time he knew it wasn't the right time. Inside was an engagement ring, he hadn't meant to buy it a month ago; he just saw it while he was walking back to his.

'_Would, she say yes?'_ that was on his mind.

Another thing that came to both their minds: _**'I have to tell him/her about my superhero persona.'**_ and that scared them most.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The entire trip was the best thing they could have; Rachel got to play around the farm. Brianna and Clark sat together most of the time seeing Rachel play or playing with her. They both knew that once they got back she would be worrying about Gotham and he about Metropolis.

"I really love it here Clark, it's peaceful." She tells him.

"I'm glad, I think the same thing." Clark says and kisses the back of her head as he holds her close.

"Sta's, Momma, Dada." Rachel told them and they both looked at each other.

"Yes, Rachel the stars." Clark said. They didn't mention that she called him _'Dad'_ again.

#

"Oh those two are really blind." Martha said from the inside.

"Let them be Martha, they'll come to their conclusions or Rachel is already helping with that." Pa Kent said.

"You liked her."

"Strong girl, Clark needs to tell her if he is serious about this." Pa Kent told her. Ma Kent agreed, she just hoped Brianna wouldn't go running because looking at them, they looked like a true family.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	12. Mission: Babysit Robin

**Super-Couple Begins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**angelvan105 and ZeAwsumOtaku**_** for the review.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice of the Justice League; they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Begins **

**Twelve: Mission: Babysit Robin **

Brianna had a huge problem, there had been a break-out in Arkham, Joker, Riddler and Penguin had gotten out. She had already taken care of Riddler and was going after Penguin at the moment. The problem was that Alfred had gotten sick and there was no one that could take care of Rachel. She was going to ask Toni and Steve but they were on vacation with Penny so she couldn't ask.

"Miss Wayne, I can…"

"Alfred you need to get better, don't worry about Rachel."

"But you need to stop…"

"I know exactly who I need to stop, don't worry about it." Brianna said.

"Are you going to ask Master Clark?"

"We aren't talking." Brianna said looking to the side.

"You got into an argument." Alfred said, she didn't want to say it was her fault, the Joker had left her a mean scar and Clark found it when they were together, she didn't tell him what happened and he got mad, he seemed incredibly worried. This was part of the problem of not telling him of being Batwoman, but she wasn't ready to tell him.

"Miss Wayne."

"Do not worry about it Alfred, Rachel will be fine." Brianna told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

'_Batwoman 02'_ the computer called.

"Batwoman is good to have you in the Watchtower." J'onn said.

"Bats is good to see you." Flash said coming out of nowhere. "Oh Robin you too."

" '_lash'_." Robin said.

"I need the team to do something for me." Batwoman said and both J'onn and Flash looked at each other.

"Sure." Flash said.

"Robin, I need you to watch over her, Penguin and Joker are out and I need to get them back in Arkham." Batwoman told them.

"Sure." Flash said.

"Take care of her…if something happens to her…" Batwoman didn't finish the sentence as she touched Robin's cheek.

"Bye, Momma." Robin told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Flash was playing with Robin in the lunch area when Green Lantern (John Stewart) came in. he had taken Hal's place when Hal had to go on a mission off world and he had gotten the ring.

"Flash, what are you doing with a toddler?" he asked.

"Oh, this is Robin, she is Batwoman's kid." Flash said. "She asked the team to take care of her."

"I thought you were playing." John told him.

"Nope, Bat's has a kid."

"Is it Superman's?" John asked.

"I don't think so, no one know who the parents are."

"Momma." Robin told them.

"Did I just hear. Robin?" Wonder Woman asks and she comes in and smiles brightly before she holds the child in her arms. "I did, hello beautiful angel."

"So, how old is she?" Hawkgirl says coming out of nowhere. She had been another addition to the team with Aquaman having to return to Atlantis.

"How old are you, Robin?" Wonder Woman asked her. Robin looked at her and moved her fingers into a number two.

"She's two years old." Green lantern said.

"Hungry." Robin told them.

"Oh." Flash said and grabbed the bag that Batwoman had left them. He got the food out and gave Robin the small soup that was in there.

#

Superman had just come up to the Watchtower and he was thinking about Brianna, he didn't even remember what they were fighting about. But seeing that scar had him worried, the fact that he couldn't protect her.

"Pa." he looked around and saw Robin standing there, he was shocked, but at the same time he had been around Robin a lot. Just like with Rachel; he missed them Brianna and Rachel, he hadn't talked to them.

"Robin?" Superman asked. Robin smiled and raised her arms.

"Up." Robin told him, Superman smiled and raised her up.

"Hello, Robin." He told her.

"Pa." Robin said and Flash came up and looked at them and his eyes went wide.

"Superman, you got her, she disappeared on us." Flash told him. "How is she able to disappear on us at Two-years of age?"

"What is Robin doing here?" Superman asked ignoring the question.

"Momma, bye-bye baddy." Robin told him.

"Penguin and Joker are on the loose, she didn't have anyone to take care of Robin."

"Oh, I'll watch her if it doesn't bother you."

"Not at all, I have to go home." Flash told him.

"What do you want to do?" Superman asked her. "Did you eat already?"

"Yes." Robin told him.

"Well let's go watch a movie?" he said.

"Yay." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Batwoman was arriving and she was tired all she wanted to do was get Rachel, go back home and get to bed so they could both rest. 20 Hours that is how long she was away from her daughter something she tried to avoid most of the time. When she arrived at the Watchtower she noticed J'onn was in the controls.

"Robin is in the theater room." J'onn told her.

"Thank-you." She said.

"Indeed, I would suggest you go to the infirmary before you get Robin." J'onn said.

"I'm going to get my daughter." Batwoman told him.

When she arrived she had not expected to see the picture she was seeing. On the couch Superman was sleeping and next to him in a protective embrace was Robin with his cape covering her. It reminded her of a month ago, when Clark and Rachel were watching a movie and they ended up just like that in Wayne Manor. She moved to wake him, when she got to the spot she moved to wake Robin, before she got to her though Superman had his hand on her arm he looked up and saw Batwoman looking at him before he let her go.

"Sorry." Superman said and Batwoman didn't tell him anything.

"I came to get Robin." She told him. Robin began to move and she woke up to see her Mom.

"Mo-momma." Robin said.

"Time to go home." Batwoman said.

"Yay." Robin said and got down from the couch and like the ball of sunshine she begins to walk fast.

"Robin hold on a second." Batwoman says and she moves a bit, she winces a bit at the pain, but Superman sees it.

"Are you alright"

"Yes." Batwoman says. Superman looks at her and see's.

"You're rib is broken I think it is better if you tapped them."

#

Batwoman went to get her self-fixed she was cursing at _'aliens who didn't mind their own business._' Not that Superman paid too much attention it was something normal.

"You don't have to be so stubborn." Superman told her.

"I am not." Batwoman told him, she winced and Superman moved to fix the tape on her ribs. She looked at Superman and they were both standing really close. It had happened a few times since the kiss under the mistletoe.

This time they didn't know what happened but they got close and suddenly they kissed and it wasn't like the one in Christmas, this was something else. They just molded together Superman leaned Batwoman in the wall but something stopped the kiss.

"Momma!" they broke apart like if they had been caught stealing a cookie from the jar when Batwoman hurried and got out to see Robin coming.

"Let's go." Batwoman said and they both moved fast out of there. As she left and he stayed there was only one thing that went into their mind:

'_**I just cheated on Brianna/Clark with Batwoman/Superman.'**_ Not only that but they had liked the kiss.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	13. Invasion Pt1

**Super-Couple Begins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**angelvan105, Guest, Animefreak1145 and ZeAwsumOtaku **_**for the reviews. I will be jumping in time a bit. Also this will be focus on Batwoman and Superman. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice of the Justice League; they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIN EBREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Begins **

**Thirteen: Invasion Pt.1 **

Brianna was getting ready, she had a date with her boyfriend today was their anniversary and Clark had something planned. She looked at herself in the mirror and smile; she was wearing a one-shoulder black mermaid style dress with a slit on her right thigh. Her hair was high up with a few hairs out.

"You look wonderful, Miss Brianna." Alfred said. Brianna turned around and looked at the computer.

"Momma, pretty." Rachel told her.

"Thank-you both of you." She told them. She was currently in Metropolis for both business and to be with her boyfriend.

"You're very welcome." Alfred told her.

"Now don't forget to sleep early, I should be back home by tomorrow." She told them.

"Okay, bye-bye Momma." Rachel told her.

"Bye, little bird." Brianna said and the computer went blank. She actually didn't know what Clark was planning for them. She wore a nice black one shouldered dress that reached her knees and black high heeled shoes.

#

Clark arrived to the floor Brianna was staying in and he hoped he looked okay; he was wearing a dark suit and a dark blue tie, this suit actually fit. He knocked on the door and Brianna opened the door, he smile and she looked beautiful in black, he didn't know the reason but she looked always wonderful, beautiful and mysterious in that color.

"Hello, Clark."

"Brianna, you look, you look beautiful." He told her.

"Thank-you, you look very handsome yourself." She told him.

"Should, we go?" he said giving her his arm.

"Very well." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

"Clark, really is this necessary?" Brianna asked.

"Yes, it is." He told her. He had covered Brianna's eyes with his hands so mainly her whole face with them. When he opened the door to his apartment he smiled. Inside was covered in rose petals and in the middle was the table ready for the dinner.

"Alright, I'm going to uncover your eyes." he told her. Brianna breathes in and she smells roses, she is certain of it, when he lets it go, she looks around the room and it is very beautiful, nice, and perfect.

"This is perfect." She says and pulls him down for a kiss.

"Happy Anniversary." He told her after they break apart.

#

Dinner was going really well, they talked about almost everything, and they both felt a sort of change in the air at the moment.

"So dessert?" Clark said. Brianna noticed that he seemed nervous and she wondered the reason why?

"Is it Apple Pie or Devil's Food Cake?" Brianna asked.

"You'll see." He told her.

He got up and went to get it, it was covered and Brianna was surprise. When he opened it Brianna sat there shocked, it was her favorite cake but on top of it was a box and it was opened in it was a ring. She turned to look at him and he was on one knee.

"Brianna, we've been together for three years and since the moment we dance on the Christmas party or sway, I was captivated by you." He told her. 'I didn't know a farm-boy would keep you attention but I did. It would be my honor if you would become my wife, and accept me as Rachel's father."

"Yo…you want both of us?" she asked.

"Yes, I want to wake up next to you for as long as I can and take Rachel to the park, I want the fact that she calls me Daddy to be real not just her thinking that." Clark told her. Brianna looked at him, he meant every word, she could tell.

"Yes." She answered and Clark took the ring out of the box and put it there. the ring was silver a round-cut blue sapphire with round cute black diamonds around it and reaching a bit to the sides. Clark had no idea what prompted him to buy this type of ring but he liked it. Clark pulled her out of the chair and kissed her, Brianna kissed him back, and it was different to both of them.

They both moved backward toward Clark's room and continued to kiss, Brianna got Clark's tie and began to undo it very slowly.

"You know I like this tie very much." She told him.

"Really, well I like the dress very much." He told her and began to unzip it slowly kissing her shoulders as he did so.

#

In the morning Clark woke up early as well and he was watching Brianna as she slept. She looked so peaceful, the ring she was wearing which really was the only thing left on her after last night shown in the sun-light. He still couldn't believe, she had accepted to marry him, but he knew he needed to tell her before they got married that he was Superman and he was ready to take-it if she didn't want to marry him.

"Clark." She said opening her eyes.

"Morning." he told her.

"You are way too happy in the mornings." Brianna told him with a smile.

"Farm-boy remember." He told her and gave her a kiss.

"Doesn't matter, your Mom told me you over-slept a few times." She said.

"Should I worry that you and my mother get along."

"No considering I am your fiancé." She said and climbed up to straddle him.

"My fiancé." He said with a bright smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Two weeks later the entire Justice League were in Washington DC with the Avengers taking care of the Peace Summit that was going to happen.

"Are you sure about this Bat's?" Iron Man said.

"Iron Man is right everything seems clear, not even a dirty politician." Flash told them.

"According to my sources a terrorist group will try to attack the Peace Summit." Batwoman told them.

'Shouldn't we have someone inside?" Captain America asked.

"Superman said he had someone on the inside." Wonder Woman answered.

#

Inside Clark Kent was reporting for the Daily Planet the Peace Summit.

"I'm sorry Lois but someone had to do a report on the union protest." Clark told her. "Don't blame me, talk to Perry."

#

"What in the world?" Hawkeye said. He was not the only one as a spaceship appeared out of nowhere. It began to shoot some beams out and everyone moved out of the way and people were screaming.

"Is that?" Hawkgirl said.

"Alright attack it above and below." Superman said.

"No wait." Hawkgirl said. Green Lantern, Thor, Iron Man, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and himself went up there, just to get fried.

"Damn it." almost everyone said. Flash did a small tornado to capture all of them. Captain America went to check on Iron Man, Batwoman had to get off the building as a beam came at her but the ricochet was still there.

Like that both of the teams were taken down even Bruce who got knockout before he could actually hulk out. They were about to think about something when something took down the ship. Batwoman looked up to see the bigger ship and all of the ships around.

"What are those?" Black Widow asked.

"I know." Hawkgirl said as one of those ships came down and opened up. When it did everyone saw Hawk-people there. One of them came forward and looked at Hawkgirl.

"Commander." She told him.

"Lieutenant Hal." He told her. all of the heroes got up and looked at him, Batwoman, Superman, Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye and J'onn were wary about them.

"This is Commander Hro Talak." Hawkgirl said.

"Save the introductions for later." He told them. "I must meet with your world leaders; the peace on this planet hangs in the balance." Superman and Batwoman looked at each other just like Iron Man and Captain America.

#

Most of the heroes were waiting on the top as the Hawkman. Came forward.

"Friends we are here on a mission of great urgency." He said. "5 years ago we secretly sent an advance agent to earth. To learn more about your people and to study your defenses. That agent was Lieutenant Shayera Hal, better known to you as Hawkgirl."

"She's a spy, cool." Flash said.

"She was spying on us." Green Lantern and Hawkeye said.

"Oh." Flash said.

"Unfortunately, she discovered that earth's defenses are sorely lacking." Commander Talak told them. "With your limited technology you are totally unprepared, for what is about to come."

He pulled out an orb and a screen came out, in doing so it brought out the images of something horrible, of war and everyone was seeing it.

"The greatest evil in the universe. Our mortal enemies the Gordanians. For generations we on Thanagar have been locked in a bloody war with these monsters." He told them. "Across the cosmos try have committed unspeakable atrocities, decimating world upon world and now they are coming here. This will be the fate of earth unless you accept our help."

All the leaders began to speak among each other.

"I know you'll need to discuss things amongst yourselves. But be quick about it, we are your only hope of salvation." He told them. Batwoman didn't like that and neither did Iron Man because to both of them it sounded a bit like a threat.

#

Iron Man grabbed Batwoman and pulled her.

"Iron Man." Batwoman said.

"We need to get our hands on the body." Iron Man told her.

"You don't trust them."

"Like you do." Iron Man told her. But she was right, Batwoman didn't trust them at all.

#

Superman, Captain America, Wonder Woman and Black Widow were there with the world leaders.

"You saw what one Gordanian ship can do." one of the leaders said. "What chance can we stand against an entire fleet?"

"But can we trust the Thanagarians?" the Prime Minister asked. "We don't know everything about them."

"We know they came here and risk their own lives to help us." Wonder Woman said.

"Like Angels from Heaven?" the General Wells said. "Sorry Princess I am not buying it."

"It does seem too good to be true." Superman said.

"But if earth really is in danger." Wonder Woman said. "We can hardly afford to turn away help."

"We cannot go into something like this blind." Captain America said.

"He is right." Superman said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Green Lantern had just gotten out after finding out that Hawkgirl was engage to Commander Hawk.

"The biggest mystery of them all." Batwoman said.

"What?" Green Lantern said.

"Woman." Iron Man said.

"You couldn't have known she was spoken for." J'onn told him. "I know you care for her."

"Who?" Flash said. "Wait you and Hawkgirl."

"It's not like it matters, can't you read their mind for their plans."

"You know I can't…I never could…I can't read any of their minds." J'onn told them. Batwoman woman glared she didn't like it at all. Toni didn't like it either, she just hoped she didn't have to use that plan.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Batwoman was with Bruce Banner on the Watchtower, since everyone else was helping in building the force field.

"What are you two exactly trying to prove?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Think about it." Batwoman tells her.

"A single ship attacks a major city." Bruce told her.

"Then the Thanagarians armada coincidentally shows up to save us." Batwoman says. "I don't believe in coincidence." Bruce passed Batwoman a sample just as he put one in his own microscope.

"So, how is this going to help? Both of you don't know anything about Gordonian physiology."

"No, but I know a frozen liver when I see one." Bruce told her.

"What!" Wonder Woman said.

"The crew of this ship was dead long before the Thanagarins shot them down." Batwoman said. "I think we've been set up."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The group of world leaders came up to one of the ship of the Thanagars they had been invited. Two world leaders had been there that didn't belong but they didn't know that, one was an elderly woman with white hair and the other was a woman with blond hair both were wearing suit one black and other red.

"Welcome aboard since you are now our partners in the great endeavor, Commander Talak ask me to show you our ship and answer any questions you have." He told them and everyone began to move, the two women in costume were seeing everything.

"It's easy to get lost, so please stay close together."

#

Down in the ground the League and the Avengers were helping out with the bringing in everything.

"Easy now connect the absorbing plate with the integration unit." They did and the plate went up. "Good."

"The technology is amazing. How does it work?" J'onn asked.

"The circuits utilize enth metal an element with properties you couldn't begin to understand."

"Which properties wouldn't I understand?" he asked. "The hyper conductivity or the mass graviton inversion?" the woman seemed shocked.

#

Batwoman and Black Widow had gotten away and they were currently standing near the main control room. When they saw something both of them didn't like.

"Talak to com center, link me to the high council." Talak told them. The screen opened to the High Council.

"Commander Talak, what progress can you report?"

"We are un-schedule my lord." He told them. "With the help of the humans we should be operational within days."

"Not a moment too soon if you see the Gordanians have launched a new counteroffensive. They have sealed off our expeditionary forces, and their entire fleet is pressing toward Thanagar."

Black Widow and Batwoman moved away when they heard something.

"Both you there, what are you doing here."

"Sorry, we got lost." Black Widow said.

"Lt. Kragger two of your guests were found wondering, what do I do with them."

"Did they hear anything?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Don't take any chances put them in a cell." The call cut off and the Hawkman looked at the two women.

"Come with me."

"I don't think so." They both said together.

They moved away as Batwoman threw a smoke bomb as they moved together. The Hawkman tried to move when they came out and began to fight off the Hawkman soldiers. They had changed into their outfits and began to beat them, that is until two of them brought out their weapons…both Batwoman and Black Widow turned on their coms.

"Diana…"

"Bruce…"

"You there." Bruce/Diana asked.

"Diana/Bruce, Batwoman/I was right, the Gordanians are nowhere near earth…."

They were both electrocuted.

"Take them into holding." One of the Hawkman said.

"Sir, they found out…" Kragger said.

"I was afraid of this, set in motion Plan B."

#

The others were helping when the coms turned on.

"Superman/Captain the Thanagarians are lying. Batwoman/Black Widow have been captured aboard their command ship." Diana and Bruce told them.

In Avengers Tower, Bruce was pushing Pepper, Jane and Darcy with Penny to the Zeta beams.

"Bruce." Darcy told him.

"This will take you to somewhere safe." he told them.

"Doctor Banner, there ships coming toward the Tower…" Jarvis told him before shot began to fire. Bruce put in the coordinates that Toni gave to him in-case of an emergency and had Jarvis knocked them out.

"Toni the Tower is under attack." He said he was about to change into the Hulk, but they knocked him out with drugs that tranquilized him.

In the Watchtower Wonder Woman was having the same problem.

"Great Hera their here at the Watchtower." Wonder Woman told them. "The landing bay is opening they must have our access codes."

#

"Diana is in trouble get to the Javelin." Superman said.

"Bruce is in trouble, to the Quinjet." Captain America said. Both of the teams moved just to get both of their ships exploded on.

"I'm afraid we can't allow that." Panar told them. Hawkgirl went to stop her when Talak looked at her.

"We can't let your friends stop us." He said and the Thanagarian Soldiers went after all of them.

The Avengers and the Justice League gave them one heck of a fight but they were taken down they had fallen. S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Army could net help since their weapons were neutralized. Hawkgirl looked at Green Lantern as he was the last one to fall by her hand.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Now the Green Lantern I am using here is John Stewart, Hal is on another planet, Aquaman can't help since he is in Atlantis and hasn't heard the news. Don't forget to review. **


	14. Invasion Pt2

**Super-Couple Begins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Artemis Persephone Jackson and angelvan105 **_**for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice of the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Begins **

**Fourteen: Invasion Pt.2 **

In S.H.I.E.L.D. everyone was freaking out.

"Sir, all of our defense systems have been shut down." Coulson told Fury.

"It appears all of the defenses of the world are down." Hill told them.

"Get the Council." Fury said.

"I can't…someone hacked us." Coulson told him. When the screen turned on it was Commander Talak and he was not only in this screen but every screen of the world.

"**This is Commander Hro Talak. In the name of the Thanagarian authority we claim your planet as a garrison and have instituted marshal law. Your world faces a crisis for which only we can protect you from, but to be effective we must be free to act and work without interference, cooperate and our stay will be brief and without incident stand against us and our wrath will be unforgiving." **

The fee cut off and everyone was silence.

"What do we do sir?"

"I don't know Coulson." Fury said.

#

The World Leaders that were inside the Mother ship had been locked in a room, when Commander came out.

"Commander, we ask that you release us immediately."

"Ask we demand it, you have no right to keep us here."

"You are the ones without rights, your military is useless." Commander Talak said. "Your Justice League and Avengers are defeated." That made all of the World Leaders go into shock in hearing that.

"Your only options are cooperation or death; choose wisely now you are free to go." Commander Talak told them before letting them go.

#

In Wayne Manor Alfred was serving tea to Pepper, Jane and Darcy.

"Are we going to tell them?" Darcy asked motioning to the two little girls playing with their plushies.

"No…we wouldn't want the Young Missus to worry." Alfred told them.

#

"You know the natives, you think they will cooperate?" Talak asked Hawkgirl.

"As long as you don't harm the heroes, I do not think so." Hawkgirl told him. "Plus it is only temporary."

"Yes." He told her.

"Where are they?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Follow me." he told her.

#

Kragger and Hawkgirl were in the containment unit.

"We put them here, so they won't be much trouble." Kragger told her. They passed through the cells. Superman was in one and he got up.

"Traitor!" he yelled at her and back down because the red sun was stopping him.

"Look at them all weak and pathetic." He told her. They pass each cell; Flash and Iron Man were both held down by a gravity cell. Most of the others were tied down.

"Also your analysis of their weakness was most helpful." Kragger said. "Especially this one, he is nothing without his little toy." Showing her Green Lanterns ring in his hand. "Maybe we should stop their threat level…maybe you should." He said pulling out a gun.

"No…we are just containing them hurting their heroes will cause the natives to revolt." She told him. "I want them well taken care of." Kragger just smirked just as she left.

#

Later Hawkgirl was standing with standing with Commander Talak and Kragger as the ship left with the Leaguers and Avengers were inside.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

As they got up one of the Thanagarian soldiers brought food to Wonder Woman who looked up as they brought her food and he threw it at her feet. She looked up at him.

"How am I supposed to feed myself tied up like this?" she asked him.

"Not my problem." He told her turning around.

"It will be if Hawkgirl finds out you disobeyed her orders." She said smugly.

"I know my duties." He said.

"Then you will have to feed me." she said and saw when he stopped, he turned around and she looked at him. "Don't be afraid little man, I don't bite."

"Mind your tongue woman…" he told her pulling out a knife. "I fear nothing." he said getting the food with the knife and putting it near her mouth.

"Eat!" he ordered, when the knife got close enough Wonder Woman opened her mouth and bit him. "Augh…" he said letting go off the knife, she caught it with her mouth and she as he came close she wrapped her legs around him tightly and head-butted him knocking him out. When he was down she threw the knife to the control panel hitting the red button and getting off. She got out and looked around.

"Security breach in Cell Block 7." One of the soldiers said and they began to fire at her which she blocked. Batwoman got up.

"Diana the force-field." She said, Diana moved and punched Batwoman's control panel getting her out.

"Free the others." Diana said. Batwoman went and she blocked a shot from one of the soldiers, as she did she flipped him and got him electrocuted with the force field, she went inside and took out the control panel getting Flash out.

"Augh…I feel like I just ran a marathon on Jupiter." Flash told her.

"You can rest later." Batwoman told him and he got the keys getting her out of the shackles. She went to break out Iron Man next.

"Augh…I fell like the hangover from my 21st birthday." Toni told her.

"We need to get the others out." She told her.

"Go get Supes, I'll get my hubby." Toni told her. Flash was helping in breaking out the others, he broke out Black Widow and Hawkeye and they got into the fray.

"Come on Soldier." Iron Man told Steve.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Fine, now let's take out these birds." Iron Man said. Batwoman moved and went to Superman's cell she broke him out.

"The lights." He told her.

"Lean on me." she told him and got him out as they got out one of the Hawkman pushed Batwoman out of the way. Superman began to punch him and he saw that he was still not in full strength.

Flash got Martian Manhunter out and Hawkeye got Bruce, who was still too drugged. Black Widow got Thor out and he called for his Hammer.

"To the fray!" he yelled and went into battle.

Superman was getting owned when Batwoman came and hit the Thanagarian on the head with a mallet.

"Here try this." she told him, he smiled at her and they began to fight with the Thanagarian weapons. Flash went to break out Green Lantern.

"Took you long enough." He told Flash. "Behind you!" Flash bent down as one of the Hawkman were coming to hit him, as he did Green Lantern hit him with the shackles he had on knocking him out. They entire teams were fighting as one of the Hawkman came with a weapon they had used before Superman threw the mallet and the beam went upward since the ship was going down with the help of Mjlnoir already making a hole on the ship.

"We're losing altitude fast, we need to go now!" Diana said. Superman got hold of Batwoman and Flash, Iron Man held onto Captain America and Black Widow, Thor got hold of Bruce and Hawkeye, and Wonder Woman got J'onn and Green Lantern, they went out as the ship went out.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Commander there's been a security breach aboard the prison shuttle the Justice League and the Avengers have escaped."

"How did it happen?" Kragger asked.

"They're the Justice League and the Avengers that's how it happen." Hawkgirl said.

"Take a strike-squad back to the surface." Commander Talak said. "Search every home, every building, look under every rock find them."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The two teams were moving in the darkness as they avoided all of the Hawk soldiers around. They arrived to an alley and Wonder Woman broke the lock so they could all get inside.

"Can you give me a hand?" Green Lantern asked Superman and he used his heat vision to break the shackles.

"Diana, cover our tracks." Batwoman said and they all went inside as Wonder blocked the exit with the trashcan.

As they went inside Green Lantern looked at Superman.

"That X-Ray vision working yet?"

"Just enough to see Hawk soldiers still patrolling the skies." Superman said.

"They will have the whole city surrounded by now." J'onn told them.

"Who knows maybe they got tired and go home?" Flash told them and everyone turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know but a little bit of optimism in a time like this couldn't hurt." Flash told them. They didn't expect the next thing to happen.

"**This is the voice of the Thanagarian Occupational Authority, your so called Justice League and Avengers are in violation of our Marshal Law , they must be considered the enemy and must be dealt with on site, anyone found aiding or ailing them will be severely punished." **

"Well them leaving in peace is down the drain." Hawkeye said.

"For the time being, we're going to have to go underground." Batwoman said and it pained her to say this but there was no other way.

"How exactly do we hide when the entire planet is looking for us?" Black Widow asked. J'onn looked at the clothes.

"They are looking for the Justice League and the Avengers without our uniforms we are merely ordinary citizens." J'onn said changing into his human persona.

"Hold on a second, what about the whole secret identity thing…I mean I trust you guys but…"

"Look, if we want to save our lives something has to be done." Captain America said. "Now whatever our identities are they stay here with all of us, S.H.I.E.L.D . Is to not know and kept out of anyone else but ourselves."

"Okay you heard the Captain." Iron Man said. "So we can go first, I'm Toni Stark-Rogers that is no secret and my hubby here is Steve Rogers." She said as both her and Steve took off the suit and the cowl.

"But I'm not…" Flash said.

"Barry Allen." Batwoman said and pointed out to the others. "Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Diana Price…" she pointed to Clark and waited for his answer.

"Clark Kent." Superman said and Batwoman froze before she took of her mask.

"Brianna Wayne." She said and both Clark and Brianna looked at each other.

"Wait, aren't you two engage?" Barry asked. Toni looked at Brianna and could tell that even if she hid it in her face, Brianna hadn't known, she hadn't known that she had Superman all along.

"We should change." Steve said and everyone moved, he knew from Toni's look that Brianna and Clark needed sometime alone.

#

They got out of the store and everyone was changed.

"We should split into pairs, they will be looking for all of us together not pairs." Toni told them.

"We are 30 Miles from Gotham we'll get together back in my home." Brianna told them.

"30 miles in Hawk infested territory great." Barry told them. Barry and John left together, than Bruce and Diana, Clint with Thor, Natasha with J'onn, Toni and Steve and last Brianna and Clark.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"The construction proceeds as scheduled. We have added humans to the workforce." Panar told Commander Talak on the command center.

"Are they of any use?"

"They have no technical expertise to speak of, but they can lift and carry as well as any animal." Panar told her. "We should complete the progress by the target date."

"Be aware that the Justice League and the Avengers have escaped."

"Let them come, it will be suicide." Panar said.

"Keep me informed."

"As you command." Panar said. Talak turned to Hawkgirl.

"Humans working as slaves?"

"Unfortunate but necessary." Talak said. "We are on one unforgiving schedule and if we are going to finish the hyper-space bypass in time."

"Bypass?" Hawkgirl asked. "I thought we were building a force-field."

"That was merely the cover story."

"So when were you going to tell me your real plans?" she asked. "Or didn't you think you could trust me?"

"Come." Talak told her. They went to one of the computer screen so they could see it.

"For decades the Gordanian, homeworld has been protected behind an impregnable defensive line, but this chain of hyper-space bypasses, will allow our armada to jump behind their defenses and make a direct assault on the heart of their empire." He told her. "Earth is the last link in that chain. Once the chain is completed, we can attack and wipe out the Gordanian threat forever."

"But if we open a hole in hyper-space, it will destroy this entire planet." She told him.

"Sadly yes, for Thanagar to live earth must die."

"But can you find another place a moon."

"No if we stop it would set us back years." He told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Clark and Brianna were both running after a problem with some Hawk soldier, they couldn't help themselves in helping people. But Clark had told her that they had received orders to hunt them down since they knew that they had blended in with the ordinary citizens.

"In here." A man in a restaurant called them inside. They both went inside.

"We can't stay here if they find you helping us." Clark told him. He moved them to the back into one of the empty tables.

"Sit, here." The man told them and they both sat down, one of the women grabbed Brianna's hair and covered it. The Hawkman came inside and Brianna grabbed Clark's face and they fell into a kiss, which to them was normal.

"We are looking for a dark haired man and woman." One of the soldiers told the owner.

"Could you be more specific?" He made a motion to see all of the people inside had dark hair.

"Has anyone come in here recently." The Hawkman asked.

"No." the owner told them.

"How about those two?" He said pointing to Brianna and Clark.

"The love birds, been here for hours." The owner said.

"Let's go look somewhere else." One of the soldiers said and they left. Brianna and Clark broke the kiss but not before touching foreheads together.

"We still need to talk." He told her.

"I know."

#

They both walked out the restaurant and both of them thanked the owner before going their way toward Gotham.

#

They were the first ones to arrive to the Wayne Manor, Alfred opened the door.

"The others will be coming here, take them to the Cave." Brianna said.

"Very well Miss Brianna, Master Kent." Alfred said.

"Alfred." Clark told him.

"Rachel?"

"She is with Miss Potts, Miss Foster, Miss Lewis, and Miss Penny." Alfred told them.

"Good" Brianna said.

"Momma, Daddy!" they turned around to see Rachel coming their way.

"Hello little bird."

"We missed you." Clark told her and Rachel smiled.

"Rachel, Clark and I must go work in the cave; can you be a good girl for us?"

"Me be good girl." Rachel told her.

"Good." Clark said and kissed Rachel's forehead before they gave her back to Alfred and they both walked to the grandfather clock.

#

As they went inside the Batcave everything was quiet as Clark walked inside looking at everything, it reminded him so much of his own Fortress of Solitude.

"Alright, you wanted to talk." She told him.

"I'm not going to act and say why didn't you tell me, because I was doing the same thing." Clark told her. "I just need to know something, where you going to tell me?"

"I ask that question for you, where you going to tell me?" she asks him.

"I wanted to tell you before we got married, to let you make the decision if you wanted to be with me or not." He told her and Brianna looked at him.

"I was going to tell you, I did not know how to bring up the conversation." Brianna told him. Clark grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"So, even knowing this will you still marry me Brianna/Batwoman?"

"Yes, Clark/ Kal-El, Superman, this doesn't change things, well it does in a sense."

"I won't treat you differently just because you're my wife in your Batwoman persona; I think we should keep that between us and the Founding Members." Clark told her and Brianna couldn't help but smile.

"I was going to suggest that, I may be your wife but I still am Batwoman, I don't want to be just known as Superman's Wife."

"You won't be, we are both equal, let's look at the Captain and Iron Man, those two are equal in their marriage."

"Yes, they are."

"Do you still have that ring of Kryptonite?" he asked her and she looked at him, she had to use it once to protect the League, when they took over his mind."

"Yes." She told him, they were being honest.

"Good, if I ever go rogue I want you to use it still, I don't want to put you and our daughter in danger if someone takes control of my mind." He told her, than he began to laugh.

"Clark, what is so funny?" she asked him.

"Do you remember when we kissed each other in the Watchtower, I thought I cheated on you." He told her.

"I believed the same thing." She told him. "Now I should look for a way of calling Hal and Aquaman."

"Alright." Clark said. Brianna began working trying to find a way and they heard someone clear their throat and Alfred was standing there.

"Miss Brianna, Master Kent, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers have arrived." Alfred said.

"Thanks, Alfred." Toni said. "But you have to remember for me it's Rogers-Stark."

"Thank-you Alfred for taking care of Penny and the other we didn't mean to make you take such a load." Steve told him.

"Master Steve do not worry I care for them greatly."

"Are the others behind you?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah, I think some of them had issues, those Hawk soldiers are getting desperate." Steve told them.

"Anyways, do you have anyway of contacting other heroes, I believe you guys have Aquaman and the other Green Lantern."

"We're looking into it." Brianna tells him. "But whatever move we make the Hawkman will try to use it against us, Hawkgirl gave them our security codes and believe that includes our frequency for our coms."

#

Almost everyone was in the Batcave trying to figure out what the Thanagarian were planning.

"Your guest have arrived ma'am." Alfred told her. Barry and John came to the down.

"You're late." Brianna told them.

"Nice to see you too." John told her.

"We were just speculating, why the Thanagarians are really here." Dianna said.

"Obviously not to protect us." Clark said.

"But if the Gordanians aren't actually anywhere near earth. Why do they need to build that force field?" Steve asked.

"If it is a force field." Natasha said.

"Than what is it?" Brianna said.

"I can tell you." They all turned to the person that appeared, it was Hawkgirl.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here." Clark told her.

"We should thank you it saves us the trouble to hunt you down." Wonder Woman said. That didn't stop Clint and Natasha to have guns already pointed to her head and all the other come near her.

"I didn't come to fight." Hawkgirl said. "I came to help."

"Hawk people all over the planet, Marshal Law, us getting hunted down like dogs." Flash said. "I don't think we can take much more of your help."

"The situation is worse than you think, they are building a Hyperspace Bypass, when it's activated it'll destroy the planet and everything on it." she told them and she walked forward and toward Brianna and she gave her a piece. "Here this has all the information on the project."

Everyone was quiet even as Brianna grabbed it. "Believe me. I didn't know the magnitude of Talak's plans."

"Will check it out." Brianna told her. "There's the door."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In one of the ships, Kragger was looking at the picture of Hawkgirl.

"We're triangulating her position from the tracking device you planted on her. I have a fix on the location." One of the Hawk soldiers told him.

"Ready the strike squad this time they will not escape." Kragger said with a smirk on his face.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	15. Invasion Pt3

**Super-Couple Begins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**angelvan105, Gyro Drive Smash, and ZeAwsumOtaku, **_**for the reviews. So this is the last chapter of this part and it will change that is what I am saying. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Begins **

**Fifteen: Invasion Pt.3 **

Hawkgirl arrived to the base and she walked down, where she was met by Kragger.

"Welcome back Lieutenant Hol." He told her.

"You're in my way." She told him.

"Likewise, I'm sure, come with me." he told her.

"I don't take orders from you." She told him, she was about to move but she was stopped by Hawk-soldiers.

#

Construction is nearly complete the bypass generator should be operational within the hour." Panar told Talak.

"Evacuate our troops, I want the bypass activated as soon as is ready." he told her.

"As you command." She told him and signs off, he turned around just to have Shayera thrown at him and already handcuffed.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked them.

"I'm sorry sir." Kragger said even if he was not sorry at all. "She's guilty of high treason and consorting with the enemy." Kragger said to him.

"How do you know this?" Talak asked. Kragger took the hawk symbol from her chest.

"Thanks to the chip I implanted." He told Talak and showed him the video of Hawkgirl talking with the League and the Avengers. Not only that but she was giving the ring back to Green Lantern.

"Why?" Talak asked.

"I did, what I thought was right." She told him.

"Get her out of my site." He told them.

"I'm sorry I…" Kragger didn't get to finish for he was punched by Talak.

"Just take care of them and this time, don't bother bringing prisoners." Talak said.

"As you command." Kragger said with a smirk.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

In the Batcave everyone was checking, what Hawkgirl had brought for them. It was a very terrible plan.

"Ingenious." Brianna told them.

"Yeah, I'm impressed, let's go wreck it." Clark told her.

"How it's behind a force-field?" Bruce asked.

"A force-field controlled from the command ship." Brianna told them as she showed them. "Go shut-it down I'll take care of the generator."

"That thing is the size of a city." Hawkeye told her.

"What are you going to do throw a batarang at it?" Barry asked.

"Something like that." she answered him. Everyone went to get change into their outfits.

#

In the living room Penny and Rachel were asleep in Darcy's and Pepper's lap. The girls didn't want to sleep in Rachel's room because they were scared and worried.

"It's sad isn't that both their parents are in the superhero business." Jane told them.

"Naw, I think as far as they know they have the coolest parents in the world." Darcy told her. Pepper smiled, she was worried. They looked as a ship came forward and shot at the front breaking the windows as Hawk people came inside. Darcy and Pepper grabbed the girls and they woke up to see Alfred get smacked into the ground by the Hawk-people.

"Search for them they're around here somewhere." Kragger said and turned to them. "You three come here."

"Nope." Darcy tells him just as the girls move backward.

"Keep your weapons on them; if they don't cooperate shot them." Kragger ordered. They moved toward the grandfather clock and they broke it.

"I'm scared." Rachel and Penny told them.

"We're going to be alright." Pepper tells them. Darcy held Rachel close but she had her taser behind her it had been modified by Bruce and Toni it was rigged to take down two people at a time, not only that but enough to take down Thor himself, (She had tried it on Loki a few months ago) so she just needed time for this bastards to go down.

#

Kragger and his team of goons opened the Batcave door and went inside.

"Spread out they're hiding here somewhere." He told them. One of them already had weapons when they broke by a green which came from Green Lanterns ring.

"Uh-uh, no more hiding." He told them. The Hawk-soldiers had not expected to be attacked by the Justice League and the Avengers. Kragger was going after Superman, who stopped him.

"Not this time." He said.

Flash trapped some of the soldiers in the giant Penny, Batwoman had in the cave. The Hawk-soldiers were dropping as Black Widow and Hawkeye were taking them down. Iron Man was flipping and blasting taking more down with her beams. Bruce was pretty calm he didn't want to destroy the Batcave.

"Your weapons are pathetic." One of the Hawk-soldiers told Batwoman; since she threw four batarangs at four of the soldiers and they were currently beeping and she raised an eyebrow under the cowl.

"Wait for it." she said and suddenly Bats came down and from behind her to attack the Hawk-soldiers it freaked them out.

They destined all of the Hawk soldiers and went upstairs where Alfred was cleaning already and the women were sitting down on the couch with the girls.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked Darcy and the rest.

"Yeah, no problem, you might want to tie them up though." Darcy said pointing to the Hawk-soldiers on the floor.

"Darcy is awesome." Rachel and Penny said at the same time. Batwoman and Ironman moved and grabbed their daughters and gave them a proper hug and both sneaked a kiss. Superman and Captain America moved and hugged them.

The heroes moved and Batwoman took control.

"I want Superman, Wonder Woman, Thor, Green Lantern, and Ironman take down the force-field, Captain, Black Widow and Hulk take back Avengers Tower and then get to the main ship to take them down." Batwoman told them.

"Alright." Everyone said and moved.

"What about us?" Flash asked.

"You three are going to help me take back control of the Watchtower." She told them.

"That place is crawling with Hawk-soldiers, how do you expect us to take back the Watchtower?" Hawkeye asked.

"With that." she told him and moves her head to the ship the Hawk-soldiers had arrived in.

#

"I cannot fly this machine." J'onn told them.

"Hey, what about this?" Flash said and pushed the button to see what I did and it took some of the window from her living room that made the other girls inside scream.

"That is not helping!" Batwoman growled out.

"I may need one of the Hawk-soldier to help me." J'onn told them. They got Kragger.

"I am not going to tell you anything, I rather choke on my own bones." He told them. Flash grabbed him by the shirt.

"Good start with this." he said.

"Wait, I thought you couldn't read their mind?" Hawkeye asked of J'onn.

"I just have to try harder." J'onn told them.

Hawkeye, Flash and Batwoman saw as J'onn got scratched up breaking into the mind of Kragger and when he screamed.

"I got it." J'onn told them.

#

"Shuttle elipson 16 requesting entry, confirm docking code." J'onn in the form of Kragger said they were let in and the ship landed they all got ready just in time for the fight that was about to begin.

"We weren't expecting you sir." One of the Hawk-soldiers said.

"There's been a change in plans." Kragger(J'onn) told him and turned into another being and the fight broke out, Arrow went flying hitting them and Flash began to fight them. Batwoman was punching them down.

#

In Avengers Tower, a shield came out of nowhere and took out a few Hawk-soldiers and then they heard a roar and guns blazing.

"We'…" the Hawk-soldier didn't get to finish for he was shot by the Black Widow and she got some of them with the Widows sting and they were all fighting.

#

"Commander Talak the Justice League and the Avengers are approaching." One of the Hawk-soldiers said.

"Kraggers strike-squad has failed launch interceptors." Talak said.

"Pretty bad odds." Wonder Woman said as they saw some of the Hawk-ships approach.

"Yeah, they don't stand a chance." Superman told them. They all went into battle Thor conjured up lightning taking down ships like nothing. Wonder Woman was taking down ships, Iron Man was taking ships down and dropping them, Superman was breaking ships like Green Lantern.

#

"Ironman, we have the Tower back in our control." Captain America told her.

"Okay, take a Quinjet, tell Jarvis to let some of my suits out so they were fight and call Rhodey seriously you would think he would be fighting here with you guys." Toni told him.

"Jarvis did you hear that?" Steve asked.

"Yes, sir." Jarvis said.

"I'm here." War Machine told him and he went into fighting.

#

In the cities or the Waters, Aquaman had brought in some of the creatures out to help fight the Hawk-soldiers and taking down their ships, in Star City Green Arrow and Black Canary were fighting some of the Hawk-soldiers. They didn't notice the other Green Lantern (Hal Jordan had just arrived as well and he went to fight.

#

"Okay the Watchtower is ours again." Flash told Batwoman.

"So, where's your secret weapon?" Hawkeye asked.

"You're standing in it." Batwoman told him.

"Wait, you mean we're gonna…"

"Take the Watchtower out of orbit and drop it on top of their science project." Batwoman told them. "Get them to the escape pots." She ordered. Hawkeye, Flash and J'onn did just that.

They had all the Hawk-soldiers on the on the escape pots.

"Is that the last of them?"

"Yeah, the tower is completely pest free." Flash said. The three of them didn't see Batwoman walked away until she pushed the launch button.

"What are you doing/" Hawkeye asked.

"I can't risk having the Watchtower burn up on re-entry, I have to guide in it manually." She told them. "Gentleman it's been an honor." She said Flash just looked and bent down.

#

"Intruder alert all available units to engineering deck." A Hawk soldier said.

"Delay that." Talak said. "Green Lantern is mine."

#

In the Watchtower Batwoman began to course and she sat down getting ready to take the tower into the bypass.

#

Superman grabbed one of the ships and threw it at their window where Thor smacked it with his hammer not only breaking the glass but causing lightning to hit various of the Hawk soldiers, Wonder Woman went in and it was like the breakage was done for a lot of the Leaguers and Avengers had gone inside and Iron Man was destroying things fast.

#

"Force-field control is over here." Talak told John. "That is what you came for, yes; all you have to do is get by me."

"It will be my pleasure." Green Lantern told him and threw some of his energy out to get it block by Talak.

"No." Talak told him. "This won't be like last time you took something that belonged to me."

"Everything I took was freely offered you should take better care of your stuff." Green Lantern told him and they began to fight

#

Hawkgirl from her cell heard something coming her way and from the door she saw Wonder Woman standing there.

"I should leave you to burn." Wonder Woman said and broke to control system letting her out.

#

"We're cutting it a little close have you shut down the force field?" Batwoman asked Superman.

"Not yet, where are you?" Superman asked.

"Aboard the Watchtower guiding it to target." She told him.

"That's insane!" he yelled. "Get out of there."

'Negative, I'm staying in." she told him.

"Batwoman!" Superman said and left to go get her.

#

"It didn't have to be this way." Hawkgirl told Talak.

"Yes, it did." He told her.

They began to fight and they slammed their weapons against each other and Hawkgirl got some punches in just like he did. They were flying all around, Talak got the upper hand and smacked her into the wall and put his weapon on her chest.

"Was it worth it?" he demanded of her.

"This isn't about him, it's about us, don't kill this innocent people Hro, find another way." She told him. Talak let her go and she thought that he had changed his mind until he electrocuted her and knocked her out.

"You have no skirt to hide behind anymore, no more ring what are you going to do now." Talak taunted Green Lantern.

"I want you to meet my friend." Green Lantern said and hit him with a staff, they fought and Green Lantern was losing, the staff got destroyed and he got slashed. Just as Talak was about to get the last hit, Green Lantern moved out of the way and Talk hit the force field guarding the control and he got electrocuted. Green Lantern moved and he tried to push the thing down but he wasn't strong enough, that was until Hawkgirl stood next to him and they both together pushed it down.

#

The bypass was about to open as the force-field went down. Superman was going after the Watchtower and a piece of debris went at him and he moved out the way before he broke inside and grabbed the chair Batwoman was sitting in, then he flew them out as the Watchtower hit the bypass and it exploded.

Superman moved a stone out of the debris and he carried Batwoman out and she sat down as they saw the damage.

"Always have to be the hero."

"Right back at you." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The Hawk-soldiers began to move out of the way and the Justice League and the Avengers had won. In Avengers Tower Toni and Steve were holding on to their daughter tightly.

"What do you think the League is going to do about Hawkgirl?" Darcy asked them.

"I don't know." Clint told her.

"I mean she was in a no win situation, but she did sold you guys and them out." Darcy said.

"Aye, she help, I hope the League is able to judge her actions fairly." Thor told her.

"Whatever the choice, they will know if it is the right one." Steve said. "People do deserve second chances."

#

Hawkgirl was currently sitting down on the living room of Wayne Manor, she watched as her people left.

"There been there for a long time." She told Alfred.

"Yes, Miss they have." He said serving tea. "If I may be so bold, I am neither a Superhero nor a Soldier, so I am neither qualified to judge your actions on those standards. But I do know this without the great sacrifices you've made we wouldn't be sharing this nice hot cup of tea." he told her and gave her the cup; he grabbed her hand halting it. "Whatever they decide in there in my eyes you will always be a hero."

#

"She exploited our weaknesses, betrayed us…" Wonder Woman said. The entire team Green Lantern(Hal) and Aquaman had to come so they could decide in Hawkgirls future it had been an ongoing battle.

"Come on she was in the ultimate no win situation." Flash said. "But when foot came through shove she came through for us like always."

"She is a pariah to her people; we are all she has left." J'onn said.

"Believe me, J'onn I feel for her but after all this I don't think I can fully trust her again." Superman told him.

"We are arguing in circles, it's time to take a vote." Batwoman said.

#

"They've sent for you Miss." Alfred told her.

"Thanks Alfred." She told him.

She walked inside the room to see them all standing there.

"Hawkgirl." Superman said.

"Before you start I have something to say." she told them. "I came to this planet as a patriot, I had a mission and I carried it out. But what I didn't know was that I would come to care for the Earth and its people that I've come to care for all of you. In the past five years I've been torn between my feelings and my duty, I won't ask you to do the same therefore I am resigning from the Justice League effective immediately."

She walked away and Flash stopped her to hug her.

"Great, no Hawkgirl, no Javelin, no Watchtower, what's going to happen to the League now, do we just walk away." Flash said.

"No, we rebuilt starting today." J'onn told him.

"J'onn's right, Earth's still needs us and will never let her down it's our duty."

#

Later at night Brianna and Clark were together both sighed as they laid down together in the master bedroom. Rachel was asleep now and Clark could hear just in case she had nightmares.

"How long do you think it's going to take us to rebuild?" he asked her.

"Not much, we do have the Mountain for a while, we can add new heroes to the roster." She told him.

"I cannot believe Hawkgirl quit." Superman said.

"This was traumatizing to her, you voted for her to stay."

"So did you?" he told her.

"I have a way to take down the League I would be a hypocrite if I used that excuse, the plans she gave us helped us take care of the Thanagarian problem." Brianna told him.

"We have work tomorrow."

"We always have work." She told him.

"It is going to take us a while to get to the altar." He told her.

"I'm pretty sure Alfred and your Mom will begin to plan things." She told him and Clark laughed before kissing her. The relationship felt nice freer now that they didn't have anything to hide.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Next chapter is the wedding. Don't forget to review.**


	16. Wedding

**Super-Couple Begins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. So the wedding. I want to thank ZeAwsumOtaku**_**, angelvan105 and Guest**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the song it belongs to Frank Sinatra. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Begins **

**Sixteen: Wedding **

Brianna and Clark were incredibly busy, they had to rebuild the Watchtower, they had to take care of the weapons from the Thanagarian invasion, it was not a pretty sight either since some of the governments were fighting for them, they were pretty sure S.H.I.E.L.D. and Cadmus got their hands on some of the weapons.

They were also making some changes, like the fact that Clark wanted to make it official, he wanted Rachel to be his daughter (Brianna was really happy with this one). But most of it was superhero related. Now they would have worried about the wedding if it wasn't for three people Alfred (Who was happy Brianna was getting married and to someone who liked both sides of her), Ma Kent (Who was happy Clark found someone who understood him) and Toni (Who was Maid of Honor by default and wanted Brianna hitched before fighting crime made her change her mind) so between the three; Brianna and Clark didn't have to worry so much about wedding plans.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Smallville someone is here for you." Lois said and Clark looked up to see a lost Captain Rogers standing around.

"Steve?" he said. Steve turned and saw him and moved toward him.

"Clark, sorry to bother you but Toni sent me." he said sheepishly.

"Oh my god is Captain America." Jimmy said. "Hello sir, I'm Jimmy Olsen, it's a real honor too meet you." Steve shook hands with him.

"Hello, Jimmy." Steve said.

"Why did Toni sent you?" Clark asked.

"She wants us to buy the suits." Steve whispered and Clark understood, he knew not to say too loud they had been keeping the wedding plans on the very down low.

"Lois Lane, of the Daily Planet; Captain Rogers. Why do you need Smallville here?" Lois asked because she smelled a story.

"Hello Ms. Lane, I apologize but I cannot say it is family related considering my wife considers herself close to Ms. Wayne." Steve said politely.

"Okay, let's go." Clark said.

"Jimmy, I believe you need to come with us." Steve told him. Jimmy smiled because he knew exactly what it was for; he had been told since he was one of the groomsman. Lois stayed standing there and Cat looked at her.

"You are so blind Lane; if you kept up with the entertainment news you would know Kent popped the question to Wayne." Cat said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Yup, Kent is marrying Wayne and if my sources are correct the papers are in and he is adopting her little girl." Cat said. "Toni Stark is the Maid of Honor, so she is helping to organize from what it looks like Rogers is going to be his Best Man."

"Why hasn't he said anything?" Lois asked her.

"He knows people will hound him, as far as I am concern they are keeping the wedding plans very quiet, you like everyone else has to wait until you are invited."

#

In the suit store, Clark was getting fitted for his suit. Jimmy and Steve had already been fitted.

"Toni made you come?" Clark said. "You know I could have come to New York."

"You should know Toni by now." Steve said. "Plus I am your Best Man so this is something I am supposed to do."

"You're not getting cold feet are you, Clark?" Jimmy asked.

"Never, I just signed the adoption papers; Rachel is officially Rachel Mary Grayson Kent-Wayne." Clark said and both Steve and Jimmy could see the bright smile on his face.

#

In Wayne Manor, Brianna was getting fitted for her wedding dress. She was wearing it and they were making the changes to it she needed.

"Toni I have things to do?" Brianna said.

"Can't you stop thinking about work; I mean come on it's for your wedding." Toni told her and Brianna had a small smile. "So, I heard from Rachel that Clark is her Daddy."

"Yes, he signed the papers we wanted to have this done before we married." Brianna told her.

"You look very different." Toni said. Brianna turned to the mirror and she looked at the dress and it surprised her, she was wearing the dress and she smiled.

"Do you have the dress already?" Brianna asked Toni.

"Pshh…of course." Toni said. "I did what you said and both Rachel and Penny have their dresses to be flower girls. Now we have to talk about your bachelorette party."

"Toni…I can't..."

"Oh, yes you can. Alfred has agreed to watch over Rachel and Penny so, you can come with me and the girls, I told Steve to keep an eye on Gotham for that night and Hawkeye agreed to help…so you have no excuse not to come."

"You really thought this out?" Brianna said.

"Yes." Toni said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Both Clark and Brianna were _'stolen'_ from their work places after work, by people friends and they were going to their bachelor, bachelorette's parties. On different weeks since they didn't want to make it obvious, Clark was stolen a three weeks before. To one to steal him was none other than Barry. Let just go on record to say his bachelor party ended with him, Steve and Bruce blushing harder than anyone could imagine, half of them drunk and with a few stories they would never let the women hear.

Brianna on the other hand was taken by Toni because no one else would dare, Toni had taken all the girls to the spa, they had a small party in which Brianna received some interesting gifts and in all they were very relaxed.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Now it was a four days before the wedding and like always it seemed the world needed to drop something on them an obstacle as a wedding present since their villains seemed to be popping out of nowhere.

Lex had broken out of prison, it should be normal if it wasn't the fact, that he had his suit with him and was going after Superman. As they were fighting in the middle of Metropolis, Clark was getting tired, and that told him something as Luthor hit him with a kryptonite.

"Fall at my feet, Superman." Lex told him and kicked him. "You're weak and pathetic."

"What do you want?" Superman asked him.

"You to fall." Luthor told him.

#

In Gotham, something like this was happening. Joker was having fun, with it being people had been gassed with 'joker Gas' and Harley Quinn was with him making it worst for Batwoman.

"Batsy, you're here to stop me." Joker said. "Or will you, Harley."

"She won't stop us Mr. J." Harley said with a vicious grin on her face and she had her mallet with her. Batwoman went to fight her and Harley Quinn swung at her. Batwoman moved and punched her, but Joker kicked her out of the way. Batwoman flipped and landed on her feet. Joker shot her and she moved out of the way for the bullet to hit the cape.

#

In Metropolis, Superman was able to knock the Kryptonite into the water since Luthor would not stop gloating. He stood up shaking the effects, just to get punched, but he blocked the next one and broke the suit getting him out of it.

"You won't stop me." Luthor told him.

"I just did." Superman said.

#

Batwoman had knocked Harley Quinn down, not without breaking her nose. She had Joker in a chokehold.

"See you took care of the competition, this way you have me." he told her.

"You bot are going back to Arkham." Brianna said and punched him hard enough to knock him out.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

The day of the wedding had arrived and it seemed weird to have Wayne Manor so busy and full, Brianna was pretty sure this was the first time it was full. Both she and Clark had stayed there the night but they hadn't seen each other since they both agreed they didn't need the bad luck today. Alfred was the one to wake her up and everything went so rapidly that she was sitting down getting her hair done, when Rachel and Penny came in.

"Momma." Rachel said and Brianna turned just to be shocked. Rachel and Penny were both dressed in the flower girl dresses both were dark blue and puffy, with a black belt that turned into a large bow in the back a crown of blue and red flowers on top of their heads.

"You both look very pretty." Brianna said.

"Thanks." Rachel and Penny told her.

"Come on Bri, we have to get you on your dress." Toni told her and looked at her.

"Alright." Brianna said, she didn't want to think about getting married, not because she didn't want too, it had to do with the fact that she was in-front of many heroines; she was not supposed to have emotions.

"Oh my; Miss Brianna." Alfred said as he looked at her in her dress. He had something in his hands. "I believe, she would want you to wear this." he opened the case and inside was the necklace that belonged to her mother.

"Thank-you, Alfred." She told him. "You know, since they can't be here I am wondering, if you would do me the honor of walking me down the aisle?" Alfred grabbed her hand.

"It would be my honor." Alfred said.

#

In the altar, Clark was already standing in the altar. He looked at his parents who couldn't stop smiling. On his side were Steve, Jimmy and Barry. In the arrangement were most of the Avengers, the founding members of the League with Oliver Queen and Dinah in attendance. Lois Lane, Perry were there, Lucius Fox, they had both decided the wedding ceremony was going to be family only and the reception would have everyone here.

"Nervous?" Steve asked him. Clark fixed his glasses.

"A bit." he said and looked down at himself. He was wearing a nice black suit, with a dark blue tie and a black pin. A red rose on his jacket. He was waiting, as the music came the first ones to come were Rachel and Penny throwing petals of roses into the ground and everyone was smiling. The next to come was Toni, who looked stunning in her dark blue dress it was off the shoulder and dark blue with a black belt under the bust, the next one was Diana and Natasha. The main music began and Clark was waiting.

"You can turn now, you know." Steve whispered. He turned and he was shocked and entranced. Brianna was wearing a beautiful gown, the top was strapless with a diamond belt under the bust it hugged her torso, it flared at the waist into a puffy skirt and the veil on her head covered the trail.

"Take care of her, Master Clark." Alfred told him.

"I will Alfred." Clark promised. "You look beautiful." He told her. They held each other's hands as the priest began.

"Now I know you have written your own vows." The priest told them.

"I Brianna Wayne, vow to love you and care for you, when you're writing articles in the middle of the night, when you're being the biggest boy scout even when you know nothing else can be done, when we have arguments because we won't see each other eye-to-eye, when we spend quiet times together in the fire while we see our children play, when you lose your mind because of something you did and didn't have the power to stop it, I promise to pick you up, when you fall, your friend, partner and love, while we sway or dance, to have and to hold from this day forward, through better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." That got half of the attendees crying their eyes out.

"I Clark Kent, vow to love you and care for you, when you're working till you drop, when I have to remind you to eat and sleep and your being stubborn, when you fall asleep in your desk and I have to carry you, as we fight because we are different, when we take care of our children and put them to bed, when your too brave and put everything on the line, when we help people because that's what we both like to do, I promise to be there, to hold you, to be your friend, partner and love, as we eat pie and cake, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

Everyone was crying there in happiness and joy at hearing that.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride." The priest said and Clark pulled Brianna close and kissed her as she held on top him and everyone was clapping.

#

The reception was going well; Clark was carrying Rachel as they moved around to meet people. When they finally sat down, both Brianna and Clark couldn't help the calmness of it.

"Daddy, can I go play with Penny?" Rachel said.

"Of course just be careful." Clark told her. They both saw her leave and Clark held Brianna's hand.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Fine, Clark, you?"

"I feel great Mrs. Kent." He said and gave her a quick kiss. They both heard someone hitting the cup and they looked up, they both knew what was coming.

"Excuse me." Steve said and everyone quiet down. "Now I am supposed to do a Best Man Speech and well, I first meet Clark in an event and to me he was just Brianna's boyfriend, not the big winning journalist, I got to know him and he became a close friend, one of my best friends. We go to eat apple pie a lot and I have not met another great man like him, I don't think there will be. I know he is a great match for Brianna because she smiles a lot and he is a great father with or without the adoption papers to Rachel. I wish him the best in the world, especially now, you're a great man, don't change." Steve said and sat down after Clark shook his hand.

"Alright, I guess now it's my turn." Toni said. "Now I know Bri-Bri since we were children, I was there when the world was falling down, just like she was there for me when mine fell apart. I consider her, my sister and Clark you better take care of her. I never thought Clark was going to make a difference, until I saw her smile and have this goo-goo eyed face-_Brianna glared her way and Clark laughed_\- it's true and she's a great mom for those of you that thinks its a stunt is not, she loves her daughter very much, I wish you the best, honestly I do because you deserve the happiness, may both of you have a long life together."

#

Brianna and Clark were standing in the dance floor, because the first dance was about to begin but they hadn't told them which song it was going to be, Toni said it was a surprise. When the song began both of them couldn't help the smile. It was _Frank Sinatra's- As Time Goes By_.

"It seems fitting for us." Clark told her.

"Sappy, too this was the first song we danced too." she told him.

"You remember I did too." he said to her.

"Yes, I remember there was a mistletoe on top of our heads." She told him.

"The mystery man, that's what I was called in the papers." He told her and Brianna smiled.

#

It was finally time for them to leave, Brianna threw the bouquet and the one to get it was Natasha, who didn't say anything. Ma and Pa Kent came to hug them.

"Good-luck." Ma Kent said.

"Thanks Ma." Clark said.

"Thank-you, Martha." Brianna said.

"Its Ma now Brianna, your my daughter in law." Martha told her and Brianna blushed.

"Momma, Daddy." They both moved to hug Rachel.

"Are you going to be okay?" Brianna asked.

"Uh-huh, Aunt Toni said I have long sleep-over with Penny." Rachel told her.

"That's right; we're going to miss you." Clark said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun." Rachel told them.

"Bye." Brianna said and kissed her cheek.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

Clark woke up with the sun-rise, he looked down and he couldn't help but look at the ring that shined on his finger and on Brianna's as she slept. He bent down and kissed her lips. They had come to Vienna for their honeymoon and both of them were having a good time.

"Waking up early?" Brianna told him.

"We have many places to explore." Clark told her.

"Clark, we are in our honeymoon shouldn't we rest." Brianna said with a raised brow.

"Yes, even I don't believe that." Clark told her and gave her a quick kiss, which Brianna pulled him closer.

**To Be Continued...**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter and the story. I will continuing the next part in Super-Couple Family so see that story. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
